Misty's Miracle
by pokeplayer984
Summary: Has high sex levels. AAMRNAsh & Misty are married and want to have kids. However, Misty finds out that she has a rare condition that will make it hard for her to have kids. Will she ever have a baby? Please R&R. COMPLETED
1. Past History and the Talk

Chapter 1

Our story begins in Pewter City. Here, in the city of stone, a black spike haired man, who is the world famous Pokemon Breeder, known as Brock, is getting married. He is getting married to Suise, a white woman with long dark green hair.

Brock had met Suise a long time ago in a place called Scissor Street. There, she ran her own Pokemon Salon that was dedicated to making pokemon look beautiful on the inside. Susie was amazed by Brock's knowledge of Pokemon care, and she gave him her beloved Vulpix, a fox kit Pokemon with six tails. A few years later, they met again. At that point, Susie had decided to enter Vulpix into a beauty contest. It wasn't until five years after that, that they met up again. At that time, Ash, a tanned, black hair man, who was also at the wedding, had just become the Pokemon Master of the world. Susie didn't recognize Brock right away, but Vupix did. It didn't take long after Vulpix had jumped into Brock's arms for Susie to realize just who she was looking at. In fact, Brock had grown a good amount of a beard, which is why Susie didn't recognize him. They were dating since.

It is now 3 years after they met, and it's hard to believe that Susie was marrying Brock. In fact, it was hard to believe that any woman would marry Brock, because of the way he acted in front of pretty girls. It was just down right embarrassing with the way he flirted with them. But there was just something that Susie couldn't help but love him about. In fact, Brock had asked Susie to marry him 8 months ago. Brock had decided to shave off his beard for this special day.

Among the audience, were some of his best friends. Ash, in a black and white tux, Misty, a red haired girl, who was Ash's wife, who is also a Water Pokemon master, dressed in a cascade blue, sleeveless, one piece dress, and two Pikachu, medium sized yellow rat Pokemon. Ash's Pikachu, who was male, only having a black bow tie on, he has had since he started his journey. But Misty, who's Pikachu was female, nicknamed Pik, wearing only a pink bow in her hair, she has had hers since a time when Ash and Misty were separated, because of duties she had to do at the gym, while her sisters were away on a trip around the world. Misty had found Pik in the basement of the gym, all hurt and covered in dirt. In fact, with how dirty she was, Misty didn't recognize what pokemon she was, until she got her all cleaned up. She was only going to take care of it for a few weeks, just until she got her strength back, then release her back into the wild. But by that time, they had grown so attached to each other, that Misty decided to keep Pik, but never really use her for battle, as Pik didn't like that.

A few months after that, Pikachu met Pik at a fair, and was instantly love struck. It was as if, he had never seen such a more beautiful creature in the entire world. Ash had run into Misty at the time, and ended up knocking her over. After she introduced Pik, she noticed the way Pikachu was looking at Pik, and decided that her and Ash should leave Pikachu and Pik alone for a while. They became friends really fast, so fast, it was as if they had met somewhere before, but they didn't know where.

Ash and Misty have been married for 18 months. He confessed his love to her during the fair that he met Pik at. She was about to die for a third time. It was either life or death. Misty said she couldn't hold on when she fell off a cliff. Ash begged her not to let go, and told her right then and there that he loved her. That there was no one else in the world that he would want to be with in the end. Hearing this somehow gave Misty the strength to pull herself up. After Misty had gotten up, she took time to sink in everything that had already happened. She then told Ash that she has always loved him, but never had the courage to tell him, because she was afraid that it would destroy their friendship that meant so much to her. Ash also confessed that he had had feelings for her since he didn't know when. However, he was too focused on Pokemon to even notice. They shared their first kiss right then and there.

Later, after he had beaten all of the leagues in the world, and had become Pokemon Master, he asked Misty to marry him. She happily accepted. Also, when they got married, Pikachu and Pik did too. A little double wedding sort of thing.

Among the audience also, was May, a light skinned, long brown haired girl, now a master at Pokemon coordinating, and Max, a black-haired teen with glasses, who was now the champ of the Kanto league.

Also with the audience was a green haired man named Drew, who May was getting married to. May had met Drew a long time ago. They were both into Pokemon coordinating, and Drew wanted to be the best. He always showed that he had feelings for her in one way or another. It took some time for May to put all of the clues together, and she eventually figured it out. She figured it out when it was the championship for the #1 Pokemon Coordinator. It was a battle between May and Drew. The battle was the fiercest they ever had. In the end, amazingly, both their pokemon fell at the exact same time, resulting in a tie. After that, they had celebrated their victory at becoming #1, and that's when May told Drew that she had figured out that he had been telling her all along in his own way, that he really likes her, and she confessed that she really liked him too. They were going out after that, and now, a marriage was on the way.

The priest had just finished, making it official that Brock and Susie were husband and wife. They sealed it with a passionate kiss.

We now meet at the scene of Ash and Misty driving back home to Cerulean City. Ash had decided to live with Misty at her home town, since she was still called to the gym from time to time, and she didn't want to be far from there. Misty was in deep thought, as they were driving home in Ash's Cadillac. Pikachu and Pik were sound asleep in the back, lying on each other with their heads touching, as it was late. Misty decided to have a serious conversation with Ash.

"Ash," Misty began, getting Ash's attention, "how long have we been married?"

"Eighteen months." Ash answered her, "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking, don't you think it's about time we started having kids?"

"Misty, we've been through this before. You know how little of a father figure I had, being raised only by my mom. I have no idea of how to be a father. Which is why I'm taking those parenting classes. After I graduate from that, then we can have kids."

"But that just doesn't feel soon enough." Misty protested, "Besides, you've had tons of practice with plenty of baby pokemon, right?"

"Yeah, but a child is completely different from a Pokemon."

"I know, but I don't want to wait until you graduate." Misty's eyes started filling with tears.

Ash then pulled the car off the road, and looked over at Misty.

"Misty," He said, using his two fingers to make Misty look at him. "If you really feel that strongly about it, then... I think we should too."

Misty gave Ash a kiss as if to say thank you. "How soon can we start?" She asked.

"Soon." He answered. "We won't have the strength to do so tonight, and I want us to be ready for it."

Ash and Misty kiss once more.

"Do you promise?" Misty asked.

"I promise."

They give one final kiss as if to seal the promise, before driving back home to Cerulean City.

End Chapter 1


	2. Wedding Shopping and Birthday

AerodactylMaster: I'm glad that you remember seeing this story at Yeah, I am bummed that is down. I just hope it's back up soon.

dbzgtfan2004: Thank you for saying that!

bluejolteon: Well, there is a completed version of it at However, the site is currently down. I'll make sure to inform you once it is back up. :

Well, here's Chapter 2.

Chapter 2

The next day...

In a few days, Ash and Misty will be going to the wedding of May and Drew. Today, they are out getting gifts for the wedding. They are now in the car with Pikachu and Pik, ready to drive off to the mall. As they are, Pikachu and Pik are talking to each other.

("So, what do you think is a good present for Delcatty and Beautifly?") Pik asks Pikachu, knowing how good of friends he is with them.

("Hmm,) Pikachu answers, ("Let me think.")

At this point, Ash is having a hard time figuring out what to get Drew, as he didn't end up knowing much about him. May was easy for him, as she was with him throughout his whole Houen journey, he knew exactly what to get her, but Drew just seemed to be so tough to figure out.

"There it is, the Cerulean Mall!" Misty said, interrupting Ash's thoughts.

Ash pulled into the parking lot. The mall was much bigger than many other malls were. It looked pretty ordinary on the outside, except for the tetrahedron shaped roof at the center of it, making it one of the most unique, one floor only, malls around. Inside, the hallway had cascade blue tiles, a white painted wall, and a glass roof throughout the whole mall. They both headed to the center of the mall, with their respected Pikachu on their shoulder. They stopped at the center, and their respected Pikachu jumped off.

The center of the mall was just a small place, where kids could participate in holiday events; it had a clock at one of the corners of it. It also had a red carpet at the place, as it elevated down to the center, with stairs and wheelchair walkways.

"Okay Misty, this is where we split up to look for presents for May and Drew." Ash said.

"Okay Ash." Said Misty in an agreeing tone.

"We'll meet at the food court in two hours, and have lunch there, got it?"

"Got it, Ash."

("You got that Pik?") Pikachu asks.

("I sure do.") Answers Pik.

Misty then gives Ash a kiss on the cheek as she walks off. Ash is just standing there blushing, and staring at her, rubbing his kissed cheek gently, as she walks off. He then looks down at Pikachu.

"Let's get going Pikachu." Says Ash.

Pikachu just responded to that with a simple, "Pikachu."

Ash was having a hard time finding the right stores to go to, as he hadn't been to the mall much. He was at least smart enough to use the map. As for Misty, she knew the mall like the back of her hand, as she had been there so many times with her sisters when she was younger. Though she wasn't the one getting gifts at the time, and just ended up being the one carrying them.

Misty had just gotten done getting a present for May, and decided to help Pik in finding gifts for May and Drew's Pokemon. She bends down to Pik, who was carrying a gift she thought May would like, which she was having trouble with, as the bag was about the size of her. Misty did offer to help, but Pik said she could handle it.

"So, where should we go to get presents for the Pokemon."

Pik sets the bag down, and starts looking around in random directions. Then, nearby, she spots something.

("'The Pokemon Toy Store', over there.") She says, pointing to the nearby toy store.

They walk into the toy store. It was huge! The place was practically filled with toys for pokemon on every single shelf, a few were empty, but were immediately getting restocked with new toys. Many of the toys had the picture of what pokemon they were meant for on them, just in case the trainer didn't know what kind of toy a certain pokemon would like. As they were looking around, Pik spots a toy with that of a cat with a purple mane and tail on it. Looking at it, and knowing just how much one pokemon loved to play with stuff like that, she knew just who it would be perfect for. She then calls for Misty.

("Hey, Misty! Over here!") She shouts in Misty's direction.

Misty runs over as fast as she can towards Pik. "What is it, Pik?" She asks.

Pik then points to the object that she was looking at that was out of her reach. ("Up there.")

Misty grabs the object, and sees the picture of Delcatty on it. "You think Delcatty will like this?"

("I know she will")

"Okay, we'll get it. Let's see what else we can find."

They soon get done, and after that, Misty takes a look at her watch, and discovers that it's close to the time to meet Ash at the food court. She heads over there to meet Ash.

At about the same time, Ash had just gotten done with shopping for May. He spent alot of time finding the perfect one for her, knowing just how important their friendship was. He shows the gift to Pikachu while walking to the food court.

"What do you think, Pikachu? Think May will like it?" He asks Pikachu.

("Yea, she'll love it!") Then Pikachu starts thinking, ('But what will Misty say about it?')

They soon arrive at the food court, and get their food. Misty, who had already gotten her food and found a spot for them, called over to Ash. They sit down with her, and start eating.

"So, what gifts did you get?" Misty says, part way through the meal.

"Well, I got this pretty necklace for May." He says, showing May's present.

The necklace was a very pretty golden chain necklace that had the symbol of friendship hanging from it.

"That's a very pretty necklace." She says with an evil smirk.

"Don't give me that look." Ash says noticing.

"What?" She said, trying to hide it.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"No!"

"C'mon! You're jealous that I got May such a nice present."

"No!"

"Admit it!"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Are too! Are too! Are too!"

"Okay, okay! I'm jealous alright?" She says, finally admitting it. She learned over the years with him, that it was easier to sometimes admit it, and not argue so much. "But don't think you'll be getting anything special from me tonight."

She obviously wanted to do a little something with him, but now, she wasn't in the mood.

"Fine!" He says, noticing what he just lost to do with her for that night. "But I've got something extra special planned for our anniversary coming in six months." He said, trying to earn the privilege back.

"What is it?" Misty asked in a begging tone, being surprised that he already had something planned.

"It's a surprise."

"Tell me!"

"If I told you would it be a surprise?"

"C'mon! Tell me!"

"You want to be spoiled?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, maybe I'll just return the surprise."

"Well then you're defiantly not getting anything special from me tonight, Mr. Ash Ketchum!"

Ash then noticed that he had completely lost the privilege, and just went back to eating his meal.

At this point, Pikachu and Pik were having a conversation of their own.

("So, what did you get the Pokemon?") Pikachu asked Pik.

("Well,") she says while pulling out the ball she got earlier, ("I got this ball for Delcatty.")

("She'll absolutely love that!") He said with a chuckle. ("She used to play with those all the time when she was practicing for contests.")

("So, what did you get for the Pokemon?")

("Well, you see, with me and Ash spending so much time looking for a present for May, we haven't had anytime to check the stores for Pokemon yet.") Pikachu said with a sweatdrop, being a bit embarrassed, which was obvious with the fact that he was blushing.

("Well, you'd better get them something good, or they'll be quite upset, and so will I.") She said, hinting him with something she had told him this morning.

Pikachu obviously caught the hint, but wanted to play along.

("Well then, just to show you how sorry I am, I promise to get you something nice.") He said.

("You don't have to do that.") She said, knowing he was playing along.

("Trust me, you'll love it.")

("Okay, I'll be waiting.")

With that, Pikachu and Pik go back to eating their food. Leaving Pik with curious thoughts about what she would get.

After lunch, Ash and Misty continue shopping. Ash eventually finds a present for Drew, and after that, starts shopping for the Pokemon. Pikachu knew that after they were done, he would have to tell Ash, just to get Pik something nice.

It was now one and a half-hours after lunch, and Ash and Pikachu had just gotten done shopping for the Pokemon, or so Ash thinks.

"Well, I guess we're done." Ash said.

("Well, not quite.") He said, being a bit embarrassed to tell Ash.

"What do you mean, Pikachu?" Asked Ash.

("Well, during lunch, I kinda promised Pik that I'd get her something nice.")

"How come?"

Pikachu finally gives in, and tells Ash why he's getting Pik a gift.

("Well, today just happens to be Pik's birthday. She just reminded me this morning. I've got nothing for her, and she knows it. So, I'm in a bit of a jam.") He finally confessed.

"Wow, you really are in a jam, huh? Okay, let's find Pik a birthday present."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says all happy.

So they head out, looking for a birthday present for Pik. They soon come to a crafts store, and go inside. While looking, Pikachu finds the perfect thing.

Pikachu gasps when he sees it. ("Ash! Over here!")

Ash runs up to Pikachu. "What is it, Pikachu?"

("Look, it's perfect!") Pikachu says, pointing to the object.

Ash grabs the object and looks at it. "You really think she'll like this, Pikachu?"

("I just know she'll love it! She has a thing for that sort of thing.")

"Okay, we'll buy it."

Ash then walks up to the teller and hands the gift to her. While the teller rings up the gift, he asks her to gift-wrap it. The teller does so, and gives the newly wrapped present to Ash. Ash and Pikachu then walk out of the store, and immediately run into Misty and Pik. Ash quickly bags Pik's gift when he sees them.

"So, do we have everything?" Misty asks Ash.

"Yep, I just got done." Ash answers her.

"Okay then, let's get going."

"Uh, Misty, a minute alone, without the Pokemon?"

Misty just nods yes, as she is led away by Ash.

("So, what did you get me?") Pik asks Pikachu, anxiously wanting to know.

("It's a surprise.") Pikachu says to Pik, who just gives him a playful jealous look, obviously wanting to be spoiled.

Meanwhile, Ash was whispering something to Misty.

"Did you know that today is Pik's birthday?" Ash asks Misty.

"Yea, she told me a few days ago. We're planning to go out for it. Why?" Misty asks.

"Well, the thing is, she just reminded Pikachu of it today, and he didn't have anything for her, and she knew."

"Uh-oh!"

"Yea, but you don't have to worry, everything's taken care of now. We found a gift for her."

"That's good." She said with a smile. "What did you get her?"

"You'll see, Misty. You'll see."

Later that night, they were all dressed up, and heading out to the restaurant that Misty picked for Pik's birthday. Ash was dressed in a light blue vest, with a dark blue jacket covering it, a red bow tie, and black pants to complete it. Misty was dressed in a one piece red, sleeveless dress, with a fluffy white fur near the top, and having jewels in her hair. (Check my Avatar if you're having trouble.) Pikachu and Pik weren't dressed up at all. Pik didn't need to be dressed up for anyone to tell she was a girl. You could easily tell by just noticing her "longer-than-other-Pikachu" fur. Misty then sees the restaurant.

"Over there! That's where we're going tonight!" She said pointing towards it.

"The 'Cafe ala Pokemon'?" He asked seeing it.

"That's the one."

They pulled into the parking lot. The "Cafe ala Pokemon" is a fancy restaurant, which was designed for trainers on dates with their pokemon. It has a red carpet, which is covered with 60 glass tables, which have a red tablecloth on every single one. Along with 4 wooden chairs surrounding each of the tables. Finishing it off with a single red rose inside a glass vase. All of the waiters and hosts wore black and white tuxedoes.

A host showed Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Pik to their table. They brought some booster seats for Pikachu and Pik. Before the host left, Misty informed him secretly that it was Pik's birthday. The host gave Misty a nod, understanding what she said, and went into the kitchen to inform the chefs.

Soon, a waiter came and took their order. They soon get their food, and enjoy their meal. After they got done, one of the chefs, dressed all in white, came out of the kitchen with a piece of chocolate cake, all prepared for Pik's birthday. Pik just gave a surprised gasp when she saw it.

"Go ahead Pik, make a wish." Misty said to Pik.

It didn't take long for Pik to think of a wish and blow out the candle.

"Okay Pikachu, give Pik the present you got for her." Ash said handing the wrapped box to Pikachu.

Pikachu then puts the present in front of Pik. ("Here you go!") He said with a smile.

("Hmm,") Pik said, shaking the present. ("What could it be?") She then unwraps the present, revealing a small box. She then opens the box. Pik is speechless with the present she sees.

Inside the box was the most beautiful flower bracelet she had ever seen in her entire life. Not to mention the only one. It was made with a mixture of rainbow colored flowers, which were arranged in such a way, that any girl would like it. Dispite the fact that it was wrapped in plastic, it still kept its beauty. The best thing was that it was just Pik's size too.

Pik takes the bracelet out of the box, hugging it. ("I love it!") She then holds it up to Pikachu. ("Put it on me?") She then asks Pikachu.

Pikachu happily puts the bracelet on Pik, and receives a hug and a peck on the cheek as a thank you, which came to another, much longer hug.

The waiter then came with the bill for the meal. Ash happily paid for it with his MasterCard. He also asked for a box, seeing as how Pik was still not letting go of Pikachu with the hug, and would never get to the cake. It looked like there was no amount of affection she could give, to show just how thankful she was.

"Looks like Pikachu was right. Pik does have a thing for that sort of thing." Ash said to Misty.

"Yea. I would probably not want to let go of you too if you got a gift like that for me as a birthday present." Misty said, admiring the scene.

They were soon out of the restaurant, and were heading home. Misty was the one holding the box that contained the piece of chocolate cake they got.

They soon got home, and went inside. Their house was different than what most people would think two people of greatness being married would have. It was a pretty ordinary two-story house, which was big enough for four people to live in. They did this to make sure that fans and media wouldn't bother them. They chose a place where they knew no one would even think of looking for them to live at. Dispite that, sometimes fan girls found them, and wanted to go out with Ash, but Misty was there many times, and made it known that he was already taken. They had satellite TV, so they could pretty much watch anything. It had three bedrooms, along with three bathrooms. A living room, and a kitchen.

Ash bent down to Pikachu and Pik while Misty put the cake in the fridge. "Okay, we're gonna watch a movie now, and Pik, you get to pick the movie." Ash said to Pik.

With that, Pik ran up to the movie rack that they had, and picked out a very romantic movie that was on DVD. They put the movie in and play it. Ash and Misty were sharing the couch, while Pikachu and Pik shared the Lazy-boy chair.

After the movie was over, Pikachu and Pik were seen asleep on the Lazy-boy chair. Pik on Pikachu's shoulder, and Pikachu on Pik's head. Misty turns to them, and just awes at the lovely scene she sees their two pokemon in. She then turns to Ash.

"It would be a shame to wake them." She said in a whispering tone.

Ash knew exactly what she was thinking, and just got a blanket out of the nearby closet, and put it very carefully on Pikachu and Pik, as to not disturb them. Ash and Misty then go to bed. Misty had to practically remind Ash that she wasn't in the mood to do anything special with him tonight. Ash just left it at that, and let her sleep.

As for Pik, this was a night, she would never forget.

End Chapter 2


	3. The Meal Disaster

Thank you all for the reviews. Oh, and is back up! So if you want to see the full version of this story, go ahead and check it out.

Now, for those who would rather wait, here's the next chapter.

Oh, and for those wondering when the rating is supposed to go higher than G, it starts now:

WARNING! SUGGESTIVE DIALOUGE!

Chapter 3

The next day, Ash had a really tough battle. The end result ended up being Pikachu winning it, but getting hurt badly. With what happened, and how much Ash cared about Pikachu, Ash promised to stay by his side, until he was sure Pikachu was gonna be okay. Amazingly, Pikachu was gonna be just fine, and would be able to go home the next day.

The next day, Ash picked up Pikachu at the Pokemon Center, and went home. Misty had planned a very special meal for tonight. Not for any special occasion, just to show how much she loves him. She was busy all day shopping for the ingredients for the meal. She had found the meal in a cookbook, and decided to try it out. She had just gotten home, and was busy making the meal, when the phone rang. She immediately answered it, and a very familiar voice came over the phone.

"Hello?" She said, holding the white cordless phone to her ear.

"Hi, like, this is Daisy." Said the person on the receiving end.

"Oh, hi Daisy. How have you and Gary been?"

Daisy had met Gary when he first arrived at the gym, but Gary hardly paid any attention to her. The truth was, Daisy had a little crush on Gary, and saw that he hardly noticed her. She, however, knew one of Gary's friends, and got his e-mail address. She hid herself as Gary's secret admirer. Gary was interested to find out just who would like him so much, and soon, they were e-mailing each other at every chance they got. Daisy soon revealed that she was Gary's secret admirer, and after Gary became a researcher, he found time to start dating her. They soon got married, and have been married for two and a half years.

Now, back to the telephone conversation...

"Oh, me and Gary have been doing great. He has discovered so many new secrets of Pokemon." Daisy said.

"That's great, Daisy. I hope Gary can tell us what he discovered soon." Said Misty; anxious to find out what else she could learn about water pokemon.

"Misty, you are totally not gonna believe this..."

"What is it?" Misty said, very curious.

"I'm pregnant!"

"No way!" Misty said in disbelief.

"Way!"

"Wow! That's great news! Did you tell Gary?"

"Yea! I just found out this morning, and told him right away."

"Was Gary surprised?"

"You bet he was. He was so happy too."

"Glad to hear that."

"So, what about my baby sister? Anything new? You jealous there a bit?" Daisy said, knowing just how much Misty wanted a child of her own.

"What? Me? Why would I be jealous?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't try to hide it Misty, I know how much you want a child of your own."

"Okay, you got me. I am jealous. But that might change soon."

"Really?"

"Yea, a few days ago, Ash said he was ready to do it, if I was ready, and I am in the mood to do it tonight."

"Well good luck to ya, Misty."

"Thanks. I'll talk to ya later, okay? I've got dinner cooking, and I'll make sure to tell Ash the great news."

"Okay Misty, goodbye."

"Bye"

She then hangs up the phone, and continues to cook the meal. She soon gets up to a part where she knows she's gonna need help, but she wanted to surprise Ash with the meal, and she knew Pikachu would somehow ruin the surprise, so that left only one choice.

"Pik, could you come over here for a minute?" She called from the kitchen.

("Coming!") Pik says from the living room, where she was watching TV with Ash and Pikachu.

Pik then hurries into the kitchen, just to see what Misty wanted.

("What is it, Misty?") Pik asks Misty.

"Well," she says bending down to Pik. "I am making a very special dinner for Ash tonight."

("Why?")

"Just to show how much I love him."

("Oh,")

"Okay, I'm gonna need your help here, okay?"

("Okay.")

So, Pik started helping Misty out with the meal. She made sure to put the special flower bracelet in a safe place before helping Misty. While they were busy preparing it, Pik suggested that maybe Pikachu should try it too. Misty kinda liked that idea, and went along with it. They soon got it done, and were ready to serve the newly prepared meal.

"Ash, Pikachu, time to eat!" She said from the kitchen.

"Pikapi!" Said Pik.

"Coming, Misty!" Said Ash from the living room.

Ash and Pikachu walk into the kitchen and sit down, ready to eat.

"It's a new recipe I found in a cookbook." Misty said, knowing that Ash would want to know what they were having.

'A new recipe? Oh boy!' He thought, sighing in his mind. 'Well, better get it over with.'

Ash knew that he wasn't one to criticize Misty's cooking, especially when she had a hidden mallet with her, that he knew she would punish him with, if he didn't enjoy the meal. Though the truth was, she was getting better at it, since her "new recipe" idea that ended up as a total disaster when they were traveling together. Some of her recipes still ended up in disaster, some of it, with the reason being that his stomach couldn't handle it.

"Here you go!" She said, putting a plate with the meal in front of Ash.

Whatever it was, it was green, with some sort of strange yellow sauce on top. In fact, it didn't even look like food.

"Uh, Misty, I hate to say this, (and I'm probably gonna regret it,) but I think we should probably try something else tonight." He said, getting a bad feeling about the meal.

Pikachu had to pretty much agree with him. "Pikapi."

Misty then, angry at what she had heard, pulls out her giant mallet, and starts threatening Ash with it.

"Now you listen here, Mr. Ash Ketchum! You're gonna eat it! You're gonna like it! Then you're gonna say 'Thank you, Misty!'" She said, ready to hit Ash if he rejected.

Apparently, Pik was also holding out a giant mallet, that Misty had probably bought for her, threatening Pikachu with it, since she also helped out with the meal.

"Pikapi!" She said, also threatening Pikachu.

"Okay, okay!" Ash said, wanting to avoid getting hit by the mallet.

With that, he takes a bite of the meal, and ends up liking it?

"Hey, this is good!" He said.

"Pikapi!" Says Pikachu, who also agrees with Ash after trying it.

"Really? You like it?" Misty asked, but then something hit her. "You're not just saying that just to get out of me hitting you on the head, are you?" She asked, knowing that he had tried that before.

"No, Misty! This is good! I do like it!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu says, agreeing again.

"I'm so glad you like it!" She said happily.

With that, her and Pik set their mallets aside, and enjoy the meal themselves. They also end up liking it. Misty told Ash about what Daisy said, and Ash was very happy for them. She then hinted Ash that she was in the mood to do that special something with him, and Ash thought that; maybe it is time they started doing that. However, they wouldn't get the chance to, as something happened that night.

"Ugh! Well, I won't try that again." Misty said, after puking her guts out over the meal in a bathroom.

"Misty, what did you put in there to make me so sick?" He asked, after throwing up in another bathroom.

Apparently, Pikachu and Pik were also puking their guts out, but in a big pot, one for each of them. They also promised each other to never try that meal again. As you might of guessed, Ash and Misty didn't get to do that special thing, because they were too sick to do so.

End Chapter 3


	4. Married Sick Days Special Referance

Thank you for the reviews! Yeah, typical that Misty would mess up a meal like that. Now, for those who are impatient, and want to see the full version, check this web page: http:206.51.231.151/showthread.php?t31528

Be warned, it is on a message board, and may take several pages, just to find the chapter you're looking for.

Anyways, here's the next chapter for those who are patient.

Chapter 4

It was the very next day, and Ash and Misty still haven't fully recovered from their little meal incident last night. They did, however, get it under control, but still didn't feel well, so they decided to stay home.

Ash had to cancel the match he was supposed to have today, and decided to postpone it until 3 days later. For they were due to come to May and Drew's wedding, which was tomorrow. They were sure that they would be well enough to go in time.

Misty had a feeling that she did something with the meal that she may have missed. She goes into the kitchen, and discovers that the pot that was used for the meal had traces of soap left over from the meal. She couldn't believe that she didn't check for that before using it to cook with.

She walks out of the kitchen, and yells at the top of her lungs, "I can't believe I did that!"

Ash was laying on the couch and heard her. "Did what Misty?" He asked.

She sighed of embarrassment, and decided to tell Ash, knowing he wouldn't stop begging until he found out. She then sits down on the Lazy-boy chair next to the couch.

"I'm sorry Ash, I had just found traces of soap that were in the meal. I'm sorry that I didn't check the pots before making the meal." She apologized.

"That's okay, Misty. But I should've known that you'd mess it up somehow." He said, trying to have a good time while he was still sick.

"You know what? If I wasn't sick, I would kill you right now!" She said in a bit of an angry tone.

"Oh come on! You wouldn't kill someone so handsome, would ya?"

"Ash, please don't do that! You know what that does to me." She said.

Apparently, this has happened before. Whenever it did, Ash had found that the "him being too handsome to kill" remark always made her anger suddenly slip away.

"Yea, I know that Misty."

Suddenly, the phone rang. "Ring! Ring!"

"I'll go ahead and get it. You rest, okay Ash?" Misty said.

"Okay." Ash then turned over, and went to sleep.

Misty then walked over to the phone, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Daisy here."

"Hi Daisy." Misty said in a rather weak tone.

"What's wrong, Misty? You don't sound too good." Daisy said in a worried tone.

She sighs, "The meal I made last night made both me and Ash sick."

"Oh, that's too bad. So you didn't get to do it, huh?"

"Yea, and I was so in the mood. Why is life so unfair? I was completely ready, and this sort of thing had to happen? Why?" She asked, really wanting to know.

"I don't understand why life is so unfair, but when the time is right, you'll know."

"You're right, I will know."

"Well, I'd better let you go, and let you get some rest."

"Yea, me and Ash have a big day tomorrow, with May's wedding and all."

"Okay, Misty. I hope you feel better by tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Daisy." She hangs up the phone, and goes back into the living room.

When she arrives at the living room, she finds that their two Pikachu were asleep on the lazy boy chair with a blanket of their own. Misty guessed that they just couldn't sleep in that one sick room they had made for them. She looked over at Ash, who was sleeping on his stomach, and he just looked so cute to her lying like that. She then decided to do a little something with Ash. She bent down and put her arms gently around his neck. She then put her legs on top of his, and so that her entire body was laying right on top of him, and there, she rested on him. Ash then noticed that Misty was on him, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, telling her, "I love you too."

Next thing they noticed, the phone rang. "Ring! Ring!"

"Oh! And I just got comfortable too!" Misty complained in a playful, whiney tone.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle at that remark. "I'll get it." He said.

Misty then got off of Ash, and he walked slowly to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hi, Ash. This is your mom, checking on my #1 son." Said Delia, Ash's mom.

"Hi Mom." He said, in a normal voice.

Delia knew that that wasn't to be expected from her son when she called. He was always very happy to hear from her. Motherly instincts were telling her something was wrong.

"What's wrong, honey? Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

'How does she do that?' Ash asked himself in thought. "I'm sick, mom. I haven't been feeling well today."

"Oh, I'm sorry to call you then, honey."

"It's alright mom, you didn't know."

"Well, I'd better let you get back to sleep then. I'll hopefully see you at the wedding of May and Drew tomorrow. Bye, honey."

"Bye mom." He then hung up the phone, and went back into the living room, where Misty was resting herself on the side of the couch.

Misty then looked up at Ash. "Who was that?"

"Mom." Ash answered her.

"Bet she's upset that you're sick, huh?"

"Yea, she really wanted to have a nice long conversation with me, but felt it was just better to let me rest."

Misty chuckles a bit. "Moms are alot like that, but what do I know? I didn't know my birth mother much."

"Yea, you didn't have much of a mother figure, huh?"

"And you didn't have much of a father figure." She said, trying to make a comeback.

"Okay, you got me there Misty." He said, admitting defeat. "But, you were a great mother to Togepi."

"Yea, I was. I still miss it."

"You will always miss Togetic. You know you can't take it away from its duty to protect the Togepi paradise."

"You're right, Ash."

"And you did a great with letting go too. You'll make a great mother when the time comes."

"You did a great job letting go as well. Remember Butterfree?"

"Yea, I remember. I let go because... I new I couldn't stop it... knowing how much that pink Butterfree meant to him. I just knew I couldn't stop him... from raising a family... even though I knew... he was going to... die." He said, trying hard to hold it back.

"And that's why you'll make a great father in the end, when the time comes."

"Yea, your right. We will both make great parents." He said, putting his hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Ash, I know were getting into the mood and all, but I don't want to kiss a vomit-tasting mouth!" Misty said, noticing what was going on.

"Sorry about that Misty." He said apologizing. "We really should get back to sleep. Want to get into that comfortable position again?" He asked, knowing how much Misty liked that.

"You know I would." She said, with as much of a confident smile as she could give in her weakened condition.

So they get back into the comfortable position they were in before. That's when the phone rang again. Instead of answering it, Misty just got up, and unplugged the phone; she had had enough of people interrupting their private time. She got back onto Ash, and rested. There was an alarm clock next to them, patiently waiting for the time to wake them up tomorrow, so they could go to their best friends wedding.

End Chapter 4


	5. The Wedding That Changed So Much

I'm glad that I got reviews. Now, I will warn you here and now, that this is THE longest Chapter in my story. If you thought this thing wasn't going to have enough length, then you are wrong!

How long is this one you ask? A personal best of 22.9 Pages on Word!

Yea, I know, LONG!

It is also my first attempt at "Songfic." (Songs in Italics.)

Anyone who can name the songs (who sings it included) will get a free cookie.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

The next day...

The alarm clock started blaring loudly, which ended up shocking Ash and Misty as they fell off the couch, with Ash ending up on top of Misty. He quickly got off, and turned off the alarm. Pikachu and Pik then woke, yawning in union.

"You feeling better Misty?" Ash asked as he helped Misty off the floor.

"OW! Yeah! You?" Misty asked as she got up.

"Yep." He said with a confident smirk.

It was early in the morning. They had to get up early, for today was the day of May and Drew's wedding. They were soon ready; Ash dressed up in a black and white tux, Misty in a cascade-blue, one piece, and sleeveless dress. Pikachu and Pik were well enough to go, and got dressed up themselves. Pikachu just put on a black bow tie, and Pik wore a pink bow, and the flower bracelet that she loved so much.

They soon took off in Ash's private jet, which was the fastest of all in the world. They had to get there as quickly as possible. They knew they couldn't waste anytime getting there.

Several hours later, they arrived in Petalburg City, home of May Maple, soon to be (insert Drew's last name here.) The place was already set up. It was set up in a vast meadow, with about ten chairs in each row, with a red carpet right down the middle, leading up to the podium, and the alter was covered with red and white roses.

Brock was there also, just back from his honeymoon with Susie. He was hired to be the chef for the wedding.

Soon, May and Drew both arrived, only hours away from the big moment, making sure that they didn't see each other. Misty ran into May's dressing room, as she was hired to help May with her wedding dress.

While waiting for the moment when the bride and groom would be married, there were many people who were having conversations together. Ash soon ran into Jessie, pink haired woman, and James, a blue haired man, of the former Team Rocket.

A few years back, Jessie and James were working with Team Rocket. After being beaten many times, and always failing at a successful capture, they told they're boss, Giovonni, that they quit. Giovonni was furious. The reason why he never fired anyone was because he knew just how easy he or she could ruin the organization. He immediately ordered Jessie and James to be put to death. Jessie and James did escape alive, with all their pokemon in tact and soon found Ash and the gang. They told them what had happened. Ash and the gang were completely shocked. They had no idea that their boss would do something like that if they quit. Jessie and James then told Ash where the secret base was. Ash did defeat Giovonni, and sent him to prison for life, with the possible charge of a death penalty.

Jessie and James were sent to jail, but upon close examination of their file, found that they had never really gotten away with any crimes, and just ended up doing some community service. Their service was soon over, they both got decent jobs, and James asked Jessie to marry him, she said yes. They've been married for a year now.

Jessie and James were hired as cooks for the wedding. Brock didn't like that idea, as he was sure that they would somehow mess up his cooking.

May and Drew had let their pokemon out, when they arrived, and so that they could play with Ash and Misty's pokemon. Pik is now showing off her bracelet to Delcatty and Beautifly.

("Look at what Pikachu got me for my birthday.") She said, showing it to Delcatty and Beautifly, a beautiful butterfly pokemon.

("Wow! I wish I had something like that.") Delcatty said, surprised by the beauty of the bracelet.

("Well, too bad for you. Pikachu said that this was the last one they had in the store.")

("Yea, too bad, it probably wouldn't fit me anyways.")

("Maybe it'll fit on my head?") Beautifly asked, hinting that she wanted to try it on.

Catching the hint, Pik took the flower bracelet off, and put it on top of Beautifly's head.

("Well, what do you think?") Beautifly asked, after it was put on.

("You look great! Now if only a Dustox was next to you, then it'd be perfect!") Pik said, hinting on something she knew.

Beautifly couldn't help but blush at the remark.

It was true. Beautifly has had a crush on Dustox, a moth-like pokemon, for sometime. After Team Rocket was put away for good, she couldn't help but want to at least make friends with Dustox. Soon, Dustox really grew on her, and now, she knew that she was in love with Dustox. She also wanted him to be her mate.

("Are you going to tell him tonight?") Delcatty asked, noticing the blush.

("If Jessie lets Dustox out of his pokeball.") Beautifly answered her.

("Then all we have to do, is ask Jessie to let him out.") Pik said.

("Hey guys, what are all of you talking about?") Meganium, a long-necked green dinosaur pokemon with large flower petals around her neck, asked.

("Oh, nothing.") Beautifly said, trying to hide what was really going on.

("Just about what's going on between Beautifly and Dustox.") Pik finished for her.

Beautifly then glared at Pik.

("Oh yea, you have a crush on Dustox! I know!") Meganium said with laughter in her voice.

("Yea? Well at least I don't have some 'thing' going on with a Sceptile!") Beautifly said.

Meganium couldn't help but blush at the comeback.

When Ash came back from the Houen league, Meganium, being a Bayleef, a long-necked green dinosaur pokemon with leaves around her neck, and a leaf right a the top, at the time, went and jumped on him, giving him a playful tackle greeting that she always did. He then let his new pokemon out, and when she saw Sceptile, a huge gecko-like pokemon with leaves coming out of his arms, and a stem like tail, with leaves on it, came out, she just couldn't believe the handsome creature standing before her. She then knew that somehow, someway, she had to make him hers. She did eventually evolve into a Meganium, when Ash needed her to the most. She even flirted with Sceptile at every chance she got, hoping that showing was enough. Obviously not, as he had grown a bit dense, thanks to being around Ash so much. She had always wanted to tell Sceptile, but she was afraid that he would break her heart.

("But didn't you have a thing going on with Bulbasuar?") Corsola, a coral-like pokemon that's half pink, half-white, asked, hearing their conversation.

("Yea, Bulbasuar was a good friend and all, but I knew that it would never work out between us. He wasn't someone who I wanted to get serious with, unlike how I feel about Sceptile.") Meganium said.

("Tell us what happened to Bulbasuar again!") Delcatty said, wanting to hear the loving tale that she had heard before.

Meganium just let out a sigh, and started the story.

("Not too long after Ash got back from the Houen league, Bulbasuar, a small dinosaur-like pokemon with a bulb on his back, had finally brought peace to Prof. Oak's lab, and all the different pokemon were finally getting along without Bulbasuar's help. They would even pass the lessons Bulbasuar taught them to their children. Bulbasuar could finally do what he wanted. One day, Ash was ordered by his mom to pick up some stuff at the greenhouse up in the mountains. He took me and Bulbasuar to help out and enjoy ourselves over there. I needed a bit of relaxation anyways. When we got over there, Bulbasuar saw that Gloom, a weed like pokemon, that he loved so much. I saw the way that Bulbasuar looked at Gloom, and I just knew I couldn't compete, so I just decided to leave them alone, and let something develop between them. Besides, I was working things out with Sceptile, why would I need Bulbasuar? It would've never worked out. Ash had to get back home by sunset, and at that time, he saw that Bulbasuar didn't want to leave. He saw that Bulbasuar wanted to stay with Gloom for the rest of his life. Ash asked the owner if it was okay if Bulbasuar stayed there. She said it would be alright. Ash and me bid farewell to Bulbasuar, and wished him good luck with Gloom. Ash did comeback at some point, and when he did, he had found some pokemon eggs. Ash easily figured out what was going on, and was proud of Bulbasuar. Ash told me that part, knowing that I wanted to know how my friend was doing, and that was two years ago. In fact, Ash hasn't seen Bulbasuar since.")

("Wow! Do you think those eggs hatched?") Corsola asked, after hearing what happened.

("I bet they did. Who would have guessed it? Bulbasuar, a father.") Meganium said, remembering her friend. ("I'd say he's done pretty well for himself.")

("So, are you going to tell Sceptile how you feel about him?") Pik asked.

("What... what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? It would break my heart if he didn't love me back! Maybe I should just avoid him.")

("What? Is that all that's stopping ya? Sheesh!") Pik said, not believing her ears. ("Don't you know that Misty had the same problem with Ash?")

("Really?")

("Yea, and when she revealed her secret, look at what happened to her! She now has a really great husband, and you wouldn't believe how far they want to take their relationship now!")

Delcatty then said, ("You mean, they want to...")

("Yep! That's what they want to do.") Pik interrupted, knowing what Delcatty was going to say.

("Wow! Well I say go for it Misty!") Delcatty said, impressed.

("Yea, I wouldn't mind having an extra member of the family around the house, though we might need a bigger place to live if that ever happened.")

("So, you really think I should tell him?") Meganium asked, trying to get back on the earlier conversation.

("Hey, with the way he looks at you when you flirt with him, it would just be wrong if you didn't. He wants you. I can tell.") Pik said, trying to convince Meganium.

Meganium then sighs. ("Okay, I'll tell him. During one of the songs.") She said, giving up.

("Well then, good luck to you, Meganium.") Pik said, starting to walk back to the chairs, as it was almost time for the wedding to begin.

("Um, Pik. One last thing.") She said, with a look of embarrassment at what she was about to ask. ("Can I borrow your flower bracelet?")

('What she actually wants to use it? Just trying it on is a different story, but actually use it for an extended period of time? The very present that means so much to me?') Pik started asking herself in thought.

("I know it may not fit me, but if you could just find a way to put it on me, like you did with Beautifly, it would mean alot to me.") She said, in a begging tone. ("Sceptile has a thing for plants, and I know just how much he would like to see me wearing one of those, even if it's only temporary.")

('Well, if it's to help a friend...') Pik then came to a conclusion. ("Okay, you can borrow it.") She said with a smile. ("Just make sure to return it to me when the wedding is over, okay?")

Meganium just smiled and nodded.

("Now,") Pik said, taking the bracelet off Beautifly's head. ("Let's see if we can find a way to fit this on ya.")

After a while, Pik carefully slipped the flower bracelet on top of Meganium's head, and so that it looked like it was a crown instead. ("Well, how do I look?")

("Well, if Sceptile resists you now, you can just knock him out with a Vine Whip!") Pik said, and everyone started laughing.

Meganium laughed at the joke as well.

We now go into May's dressing room, and it is nearly time for the wedding to start. Misty is just helping May with the final touches of her dress.

"You know, it's kinda hard to believe me and Drew would get this far." May said, reflecting on all that has happened up to this moment, while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Why is that?" Misty asked while she was busy tying the back of May's dress.

May chose to wear an old version wedding dress. The very same one her mom, Caroline, a light-skinned colored woman with shoulder-length brown hair, wore for her wedding. Even though it was older than she was, it looked like it was made yesterday.

"Well, when we first met, we were more like mortal enemies. We always fought, and one would hardly think we could ever become at least friends." May said.

"Actually, that's not too surprising." Misty said.

"Really?"

"In fact, me and Ash were like that. Ash and me would fight all the time, but the more I got to know him, the more he ended up meaning to me. In fact, the reason why I started following him around, was because..."

"He destroyed your bike?" May asked, interrupting her.

"No. It was because I kinda felt something about him, beyond what I knew. I originally liked him, because he looked kinda cute, so I wanted to get to know him. I was always acting on instinct when I was in danger, looking for him to protect me. I always longed for those three special words that meant so much too me. He did finally confess, though it was not the scene of where I wanted it to happen."

"Over the edge of a cliff, about to die? Yea, not the scene you want for someone to confess their love."

"Strangest thing is, I didn't have the strength to pull myself up, until he said those three little words that mean so much together. Do you think his love for me is what saved me?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that it was, Misty. Love is the greatest thing you can ever have in your life. It is greater than one can truly imagine."

"Yea, I think you are right. It was love that saved me. In fact, me and Ash love each other so much, we now plan to take it to the next level."

"You mean, you want to..."

"Yep. That's where we plan on going." Misty interrupted, knowing what she was going to ask.

"Wow! Well I say good luck to you then."

Misty was just about done with helping May with the dress, when May started a new conversation.

"Uh, Misty. I called your house yesterday, but when I did, it rang a few times, then went dead. Why is that?" May asked.

'It was her? Well, I might as well tell her.' Misty said in thought at finding out. "Well, you see May, me and Ash weren't feeling well yesterday, so when you called, without me knowing, I just unplugged it, because I didn't want us to be bothered anymore. I'm sorry that I did that." Misty confessed.

"Well, it's okay Misty. I didn't know. What was the problem?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Your fault?"

"Yea."

"Ash forgive you?"

"Yea, he did."

"You're very lucky to have Ash. I'm glad he chose you instead of me."

"Oh? You wanted my Ash at some point?" Misty asked with an annoyed look in her face.

"Yea, I had a crush on him when I met him."

"Really?" Misty asked, as she playfully tightened May's dress.

"Ugh! Misty! I can't breathe!" May said, when Misty made it too tight.

Misty then laughs. "Sorry." She apologized as she loosened it to let May breathe.

May was now completely dressed for her wedding. Along with the white gown, she was also wearing white silk gloves that reached to her wrist, white high heel slippers, an all white flower crown, and a veil that would be placed over her head later. She also had her brown hair undone, and it reached just past her shoulders.

"Well?" May asked, wondering how she looked.

"Just perfect. You're completely ready." Misty said, with a smile on her face.

That's when Delia walked into the room. She had light colored skin, showing a few wrinkles, brown hair, though some of it was gray, and wearing a one-piece slim red dress, with ruby red pearl earrings. She just smiled at them as she saw them.

"Hi mom." Misty said. Delia had always felt like a mom to Misty, and felt it proper to call her that when she married Ash.

"Hi Misty." Delia said, then she turned to May. "May, you look lovely."

"Thank you, Ms. Ketchum." May said.

"Well, it's nearly time." Misty said.

May nodded, and they went out of the room. Caroline was standing just outside, wearing an indigo blue one-piece, sleeveless dress, with pink pearl earrings. She just smiled when she saw her daughter all dressed for her wedding. Right next to Caroline, was Norman, May's father. He was light skinned, and had dark blue hair, cut in a normal look. He was wearing a black and white tux outfit, with a black bow tie. He was starting to shed tears when he saw May. It hurt him to let her go, but he knew he had to, because of how much May loved Drew.

"Dad... it's time." May said, seeing how her father was looking at her, knowing what he was thinking.

Norman just nodded, and led May to where the wedding would be held.

It was now time for the wedding to begin. As May walked down the isle, with her dad right next to her, she could see all of who were standing there. On Drew's side was Ash and Brock, completely dressed in his black and white tux, and on May's side was Misty. Drew was standing there, looking at her as she came up to the podium. He was also wearing a black and white tux, but was wearing a white bow tie. He just smiled at her as he saw her walking down the aisle. Norman let go of her hand as they arrived at the podium, and took his seat, right next to Caroline in the front row.

They soon got to the 'I do's', and gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips. Everyone cheered for them, and Brock, who was no good at weddings, cried like a baby.

After everyone had cheered for them, they walked to a nearby porch where a radio was playing the song they had picked for their first dance as husband and wife.

Everyone was silent as the song started playing, and the new husband and wife swaying slowly to the song.

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

'Oh! I just love this song! It suits them perfectly!' Misty thought as she heard the lyrics.

'Drew, you have no idea how this song makes me feel. I'm glad you picked it.' May thought, looking at her husband.

_They said, 'I bet they'll never make it'  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

'I too thought they would never get this far.' Ash thought in his mind. 'But maybe that's just the way life works sometimes.'

_(you're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life_

As they continued dancing, the many thoughts of their past entered their minds. From when they first met, to the time Drew first gave May a rose as a hint that he likes her, to the time when they confessed their love.

_  
(you're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

'Kiss on the lips, kiss on the cheek, it doesn't matter. Even if you don't kiss me everyday, as long as you show you love me, that's all I need, to know that I made the right choice in the end.' May's thoughts continued in her mind.

_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_

'Yea, we didn't listen to them, did we?' Drew thought, remembering a time after he became one of the best, and a bunch of were hitting on him, making him very tempted to take one of them out. That's when May came and gave Drew a kiss on the cheek, and showed off her ring to all the girls. Then the girls ran away crying, knowing they lost their chance.

_They said, 'I bet they'll never make it'  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

Many thoughts continued to enter their mind. They could hardly believe what was happening. They had no idea they would be here dancing together as husband and wife.

_(you're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life_

No one believed it at first, not even the matchmaker extraordinare, Brock, when they first met, but now, here they were, loving eachother's embrace as they continued swaying together.

_(you're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

They could hardly contain what was happening, but they never faltered. The love they shared, that they only thought was just a silly crush at first had developed beyond what they knew, and they loved it so much.

_(you're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life_

_(you're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

As the song drew to a close, Drew moved in closer to May, and gave her a very passionate kiss on the cheek. May loved the feel of the kiss against her body. She would forever treasure it.

_I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby_

The song ended, and the kiss ended as well. Everyone cheered for them as they broke apart.

With that song over, Norman came up to May, and started dancing with her as a new song started playing. The song chosen for the Father/daughter dance.

_There's two things I know for sure.  
__She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
__As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
__She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
__And I thank God for all the joy in my life, but most of all...  
__Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
__Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
_"_Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
_"_I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
__Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
__To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

This song meant alot to Norman. It showed much truth, which is why he picked it. He even remembered the time May tried to help her mom make a cake for his birthday. It ended up as a disaster. Yet it was good to see that his little girl was growing up.

_Sweet sixteen today.  
__She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
__One part woman, the other part girl.  
__To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
__Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember..._

It was true, May did look alot like her Mom, yet there were still several differences that still existed. She looked so pretty that Ash nearly gawked at her, but Misty gave him a death glare, telling him not to get any ideas since he is married to her. Ash just pushed away the thought, and enjoyed the moment.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
__Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
_"_You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
__I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time."  
__With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
__To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

The truth couldn't be any closer. May loved her dad so much, yet she felt it was best to kiss him on the cheek sometimes. It hurt Norman to let her go, but he knew he had to someday.

_All the precise time  
__Like the wind, the years go by.  
__Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly._

It was time to let her go, and even though he wasn't ready, Norman would do so. It was the only way to let her grow even more, and experience the best thing that life has to offer.

_She'll change her name today.  
__She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
__Standing in the bride room just staring at her.  
__She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,  
__I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
__Then she leaned over... and gave me..._

Norman was crying. It hurt him alot to let go. May wiped away his tears, and told him that everything was going to be okay. He just smiled, and enjoyed the last dance he would ever have with his daughter.

_Butterfly kisses, with her momma there.  
__Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
_"_Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."  
_"_Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."  
__With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
__To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.  
__I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.  
__I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.  
__Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses..._

With the song over, Norman hugged his daughter tightly, not wanting to let go. May hugged him back, it hurt her too to let go, but it had to be done. There was no other way. A father must let go of his daughter to let her grow, and that's what he finally did. He let her go, after giving her a kiss on cheek. He would always have the greatest memories in his life. That's all he needed now.

As the ceremony continued, more songs came up while everyone was congratulating the new husband and wife. Some of the guests paired up during some of the dances, and danced to the songs. Some were too shy though; one of which was Meganium. She was too shy to ask Sceptile, and yet, she wanted to walk up there, and ask him to dance. That's when the most amazing thing to her happened. Sceptile had walked up to her, let out his green hand, and asked her to dance. Meganium was hesitant at first by the offer, but she quickly decided to let out a vine, and accept his offer.

On the other side of the room, Beautifly was also being shy to ask someone to dance. Jessie had let Dustox out of his pokeball, and yet, Beautifly could not go up there and ask him, even though she wanted to. Her shyness was getting the best of her. Then someone appeared in front of her. She looked up, and floating there in front of her was the same moth-like pokemon she loved so much. He let out one of his legs, and asked her to dance. Without a moment's hesitation, she accepted his offer.

At another place, Max was watching a very special girl dance with her father. The light-skinned, blond girl's name was Molly Hale, Max's best friend in the world; actually, she was now his girlfriend.

Max had met Molly not too long after he left the group. He had arrived at the next town, and was waiting for his pokemon to be healed after a tough fight. While he was waiting, a young girl with blonde hair rushed into the center, and needed her pokemon healed. It looked like it had lost a tough battle, but it was going to be okay physically. However, the pokemon's spirit was badly injured. Max, being somewhat curious, wanted to know what happened. Apparently, the poke had lost to it's rival. The trainer had also apparently cheated. Molly had stopped the match at one point, because she knew that any further would be taking it too far. Her opponent, however, took this as an advantage, and caught the poke off guard. Badly beating it like there was no tomorrow. Molly begged the trainer to stop, but it was no use. Molly knew she had to force the match to stop, so she took out her pokeball and returned her pokemon before it was too badly injured. Max felt sorry for Molly and wanted to help. Max was able to help Molly's pokemon defeat her rival, and when the cops had found out what that trainer did, his pokemon license was taken away. Molly didn't know how to thank Max, but thought she would repay it by traveling with him. They soon found out that they had much more in common than they realized. Molly said that she wanted to become a gym leader, and Max said he wanted to be a great trainer. Soon they brought up the subject of their past friends, and Max was surprised to find out that Molly had met Ash, Misty and Brock when she was younger. They had become really good friends.

Soon, Molly fulfilled her dream of becoming a gym leader. However, Max wanted to soon go to the Kanto league and compete. Though after that, he would probably never see Molly again, they had known each other for so long, that it seemed impossible for them to separate for anything. Max looked at the past, and found that the times they shared were beyond friendship. It seemed like it was something more, something deeper. He then took drastic measures, and told Molly how he felt about her, and how much he loved her. Molly was shocked by what Max said, but as she looked to the past, she too saw the bond that was beyond friendship. Apparently, she loved him too, and she admitted it as well.

They have been boyfriend/girlfriend for one and a half years now. Tonight though, Max had something very special in his pocket. A special gift for Molly that if she accepted it, would change both of their lives forever. Molly was now finished dancing with her dad as a new song came up. She walked over to Max, and asked him to dance. He accepted.

The three couples walked to the middle of the porch, and started swaying with one another, as the song began.

_I will never find another lover sweeter than you,  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,  
Close to me you're like my father,  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing_

As the three couples danced to the song, many loving memories of their past went through their heads. All were now scared to tell the other, but courage was slowly building up in them. They would all soon tell the other, and change their lives forever.

_And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
_

Beautifly looked up at the moth-like pokemon and stared into his eyes. She loved those yellow speckled eyes. They were almost hypnotic to her. She would soon tell him everything.

_I said you're all that I'm thinking of (la, la, la, la, la, la)...baby (la, la, la, la, la, la)  
_  
Meganium could hardly believe what was happening to her. She loved this gecko pokemon that was dancing with her more than anything in the world. She knew it would be right to tell him. She started summoning up every bit of courage that was in her, as she was about to tell him.

_Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
I really love you_

During the words, Meganium took a deep breath, working up all the courage, and decided to tell Sceptile everything.

("Sceptile, there's something I need to tell you. Something very important.") Meganium said, ready to tell him everything in her heart.

("You know you can tell me anything. You're my best friend.") Sceptile said, reassuring her.

Meganium worked up the last bit of courage in her. The three little words that she was about to say, would probably change her life forever, or destroy it.

_And all my life, (baby, baby,) I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, (that I finally found you,)  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me_

("I... I love you, Sceptile. I love you more than anything in the world does. You're the love of my life.") Meganium finally admitted. Nearly in tears, as if she was begging Sceptile to feel the same way.

("I love you too, and I already know.") Sceptile said to her, happy to see she finally admitted it.

("You knew? But how...") Meganium was suddenly cut off.

Sceptile shushed her by putting a finger to her mouth. ("I'll tell you later. Just dance for now.")

Meganium accepted his offer, and continued to dance.

_You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow.  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile, your face glows,  
You picked me up when I was down  
Said, You're all that I ever known, when you smile, your face glows,  
You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too_

As the song came to a close, Meganium figured that he just wanted to tell her when they were alone. Thinking that he probably didn't want to embarrass himself in front of everyone. Sceptile was Ash's best poke battlewise, and for her to be with him, it was a dream come true.

_All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

As the song ended, the three couples walked hand in hand, or at least as hand in hand as they could, as they walked off the porch, and left the area to be alone, as they would tell the other everything.

Max and Molly walked back to one of the tables that was completely empty, and sat down. Max was trembling at what he was about to ask Molly. It would change his life, or destroy it. He then took a deep breath, and decided to ask.

"Molly..." Max began, trying to get Molly's attention.

"Hmm?" Molly asked, paying attention to Max.

"There's something I want to ask you, something very important."

"What is it?"

"Well, you and me have been boyfriend/girlfriend for a while now, right?" Max asked, looking at the past.

"One and a half years to be exact." Molly answered him.

"Well, there's something I want to ask you, something really important." Max said. He then bent down on one knee, pulled a small black box out of his pocket, and opened it to reveal a small ring, that had a diamond on top of it.

Molly gasped, not believing it. She was so scared; a moment in her life that she had been waiting for had come; yet she knew what she was going to say if the question ever raised. She kept quiet, waiting for the question, she knew was coming.

"Molly, will you marry me?" Max asked her.

That was the very question she was waiting for. "Oh, Max." She said all teary-eyed. "Of course I will!" She said hugging him.

May looked over at them while she was being congratulated by some of her friends. May had seen the whole thing, and just smiled, knowing what had happened.

'I knew it all along.' She thought in her mind, being happy for Max. 'I like Molly alot, so it's okay with me. She'll make a fine sister in law.' May had known the relationship for sometime, and was now proud that her brother finally told her. She would be there for his wedding, which was at least one promise she would keep, the other, was to love Molly as a sister.

Meganium and Sceptile walked together to a part of the open field, away from the wedding. Sceptile wanted to be alone, just to say all he wanted to to Meganium. When they were alone, Meganium looked at Sceptile, and decided to ask him the question again.

("So, how did you know I love you already?") Meganium asked Sceptile in a rather sad tone.

("I overheard you at Professor Oak's when I visited once.") Sceptile said, remembering the scene. ("I overheard you talking to Pik, about how you really cared for me, and how you admitted that you felt something that was beyond friendship for me. Pik told you it was love, and when you heard that, you accepted it. I looked at how our friendship was, and soon found it to be beyond a level of friendship that I hardly understood. I guess I developed that from Ash, he can really grow on ya, huh?")

Meganium just let out a chuckle. ("Yea, I love our master for that. Which is why I broke the promise I made to not evolve when he was in such danger. I figured love was more important than a promise that I made to him. Which is why I evolved to save his life. Besides, Misty was going to marry him, and I didn't want her to lose him. They were just perfect for eachother.")

("You want to know why I didn't tell you sooner, right?") Sceptile asked, changing the subject.

("Yea. So why didn't you?") Meganium asked.

("Well, you see, I have the tendency to end up attracting many girl pokemon who I'm compatible with. It's quite a temptation to be with one of them, and I was afraid that you might get so jealous, that you wouldn't accept me. In short, I'm what you might call, 'the ladies man.'")

("What? You thought that just because some girls hit on you, who really don't love you, that I would never want to be with you?") She asked, sounding really surprised.

("Uh, yeah.") He said, blushing of embarrassment.

("Really?") Meganium asked, as she moved in closer to Sceptile, and put her head against his warm body. ("Well, you know what? If any girls try to take my man away, I'll just get rid of them with a nice little Vine Whip!")

("Really?") Sceptile asked, not believing what he was hearing. ("You'd do that for me?")

("Yes! I love you!") Meganium said, and Sceptile hugged her. She tried to return the hug, but because of how her body was, she was unable to. Though she was very happy, and somehow, Sceptile could feel that.

"I knew it." Said a familiar female voice near them.

They both looked at where the voice came from, and saw Ash and Misty looking at them with smile on their faces. Meganium turned her head away from her master, blushing of embarrassment. She knew she would get caught, but she didn't expect she would this soon. She wondered if Ash would accept this. She knew him to be dense on the subject of love, so she was unsure.

"Hey, it's okay Meganium. I'm happy for you." Ash said.

Meganium turned her head towards her master, with a surprised look. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ash was happy for her, and he accepted it. She couldn't understand why. Maybe it's because he knows what it's like to be in love is what she thought as the only possible reason.

"Meganium," Ash said, putting his hand on the back of her head. "One of the most important things I want for my pokemon is for them to be happy, and if having Sceptile in your life makes you happy, then that makes me happy. Why do you think I gave up Bulbasuar when I found out he was in love?"

Meganium eyes filled with tears of happiness. Her master truly understood her, and was actually happy for it. She then put her head against her master's body, and rubbed it, begging for a hug. Ash gave her the hug she asked for. She loved her master, and loved the fact that he understood.

They soon broke apart, and walked back hand in hand with the one they loved most. The wedding was now over, and it was time to go home. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind them, which made them turn around to see Pik.

("Our little deal?") Pik asked with her arms crossed.

Meganium put her head down in front of Pik, and Pik took the flower bracelet she was wearing on her head. Pik then put it onto her own arm. ("Thank you.") Pik said.

After Meganium got some distance away, Pikachu came up to Pik, after seeing what happened. ("That was a very kind thing you did for Meganium, Pik.")

Pik then turned to her husband, with her head down a bit. ("Yea. Meganium said that she wanted to wear it, because of how he has a thing for plants. She thought it would give her the edge she needed. Knowing how important it was to help a friend, I chose to do that.")

("Actually Pik, she didn't need it all along, just the courage to do it. Sceptile told me at one time that she's the most beautiful thing to him in the entire world. She didn't need anything to make him feel that way.")

("Guess all I did was give her the courage she needed.")

("And she'll be forever grateful for that, Pik.")

Pikachu then decided to change the subject. ("So, you want to do it tonight?")

("I... I just don't feel ready to do it right now, Pikachu. It's a big step. Understand I do love you, but I just don't feel ready yet. We'll do it someday soon, I promise you that.")

("I hope so, Pik. I'll do it with you when you're ready. I don't want to disrespect you like that.")

("You know, Ash and Misty are so brave to go through with such a thing. It's quite a big step. In fact, Misty feels like doing it with him tonight.")

("Really?") Pikachu asked, being impressed. ("Well I hope Misty hints to Ash again like she did a couple of days ago. I also hope they get to do it this time around. Wasn't pretty what happened, huh?")

("No, she was really upset for that.")

("Well, I say good luck to her then. I'd hate to see them be disappointed by such a thing again.")

"Hey you two, hurry it up or we're leaving without you!" Misty called to them, getting their attention.

Hearing Misty, Pikachu and Pik ran to catch up with them, ready for the journey home.

The wedding was over, and everyone was headed home, but two pokemon were missing. Those two were Beautifly and Dustox. They were over at a nearby cliff, looking over the sea at the sun setting in the distance. Beautifly worked up her courage to tell Dustox what she felt about him.

("Dustox, there's something really important I need to tell you.") Beautifly started, working up her courage.

("What is it?") Dustox asked, looking at her.

("I... I love you.") Beautifly confessed.

("What?") Dustox asked, not being sure he heard her right.

("I love you.") She repeated to him again. ("I love you more than anything in the world. You're the love of my life. I hope you understand this.")

("You know what, Beautifly? I love you too. I love you more than life itself.") Dustox confessed to her.

("Well, now that we know, ... would... would you consider... being my... my mate?") Beautifly asked with tears in her eyes.

("It would be the greatest honor of my life.")

They then hugged eachother in a warm embrace. This thing that Beautifly wanted to do felt so right to her, that she didn't care what May would think about it. She would even run away if she had to.

"Oh, there you are." A female voice said near them. They turned to see May walking up to them.

("May! I... I...")

"You don't have to say anything, Beautifly. I know."

"We know." Someone said behind May, correcting her.

They looked behind May to see Jessie walk up to them. She then stopped right in front of the insect pokemon.

"We know you love eachother." Jessie said.

"We understand how you feel about eachother, but me and Jessie could never be together. Besides, something like that is just wrong in the end." May said.

"Yea, it's very wrong." Jessie then let out a sigh. "So, there's only one thing left to do."

Both of the trainers then took out the pokeballs that were meant for their insect pokemon. The pokemon pair feared that they would make sure the two wouldn't see eachother again, and were holding eachother tightly. Next thing they noticed though, the two female trainers had dropped the pokeballs, then stomped them. Crushing the pokeballs into a million pieces. They then knew that that meant only one thing.

"You're free. Go! Be free with the one you love." May said in tears. Next thing May noticed, Beautifly flew up to May and hugged her. May was a bit shocked to say the least, but then she just returned the hug. "I'm gonna miss you too, Beautifly. I know I'll never see you again, but this is something you feel is right, don't you?"

Beautifly gave her a nod, being in tears.

"Then go, and know that I love you, and will always love you. Also that you will always be in my heart. No matter what happens. Goodbye Beautifly. I hope you're happy with your new life." May said, trying to hold back the tears.

"You take good care of her, okay Dustox?" Jessie asked, saying goodbye to her pokemon, holding back the tears.

Dustox just gave Jessie a nod, feeling sad that they would never see eachother again.

It was now time. Both Beautifly and Dustox flew away from their masters. They were very sad about leaving forever, but were also very happy to be with eachother. They were sad about what would happen to them after this, but were happy to be doing it.

Both May and Jessie were in tears as they saw their two pokemon depart from them forever. Beautifly and Dustox soon disappeared out of sight into the sunset.

"Hurts, huh?" Jessie asked May.

"Yeah, it hurts, but I'm happy at the same time. Why is that?" May asked.

"Because you made the right choice."

"I guess you're right."

"You gonna be okay, honey?" A familiar male voice asked Jessie, putting his hand on Jessie's shoulder.

"Yea, I'll be fine, James." Jessie said, as she placed her hand on her stomach.

May noticed what Jessie did. "How long has that been going on?" May asked, wanting to know.

"A week." Jessie answered her.

"Well, good luck to you with that. Bye." May said as she left Jessie and James alone.

"What do you think it'll be, Jessie?" James asked her.

"I don't know. But I'll love it just as much as I did Dustox." Jessie answered him.

They then departed hand in hand, being at least happy for Dustox, and being happy about the new thing that would soon come into their life.

The day was now through, and Ash and Misty were now returning home. It was an amazing day, confessions were made, and lives were changed forever. It seemed that one person, who had the courage to do what she wanted, gave others the courage to do what they wanted. As they were headed home, Misty hinted to Ash of what she wanted to do with him tonight. Ash easily caught the hint, and agreed that it was time.

They soon got home, and put their pokemon to bed. They then went into their room, and closed the door. After about half an hour, we see Ash in bed, with only the blankets covering up his bare body. Misty then came out of the bathroom, with only a bathrobe on, and her hair down, just the way Ash liked it. Ash just smiled at his beautiful wife.

"You ready Ash? Cause I won't hold back." Misty said as she took off her bathrobe, revealing her entire figure from head to toe to Ash, and climbed into the bed with him.

Ash only knew one way to answer this. He moved in close to her, and kissed her on the lips. He kissed her long and hard. They soon moved their bodies in close enough to do the one thing they wanted to do tonight. To them, it felt so right doing so. They couldn't feel even more right.

There was a small opening through the door, and Pikachu was looking through it, seeing exactly what they were doing.

("So, what is it like?") Pik asked, seeing what Pikachu was doing.

("We should leave them alone.") Pikachu said, as he started walking back to the room with Pik.

("That graphic, huh?")

("Yea, that graphic.")

("Oh, you poor dear. You're gonna have nightmares tonight, huh?") She asked, feeling sorry for Pikachu.

("Yea, but I guess I deserve it after seeing what they were doing.")

("Well, I'm gonna help you get back to sleep when you wake up then. No matter how much sleep I lose.")

("You know what, Pik?")

("What?")

("You're the best wife a guy could ever have.")

They then closed the door to their room, and went to sleep. Pikachu did have nightmares that night. However, after everytime he woke up from them, Pik was there to help him get back to sleep.

Misty was hoping that this one time was all she needed, because she wasn't sure if Ash would have the courage to do it again. Yet, if so, she somehow knew that Ash would have the courage. She wanted that one special thing in her life so badly, and was willing to go to great lengths for it. She knew that with that one special thing in her life, that she would be complete in the end. Yet, she did not know, just how hard it was going to be.

End Chapter 5


	6. The Heartbreaking Secret & The Aftermath

Now, before I begin, let me hand out some prizes.

Okay, the names of the songs in the previous chapter, and the singer:

First one, May and Drew's Husband/Wife Dance song, was... You're Still the One by Shania Twain

The Second one, May & Norman's Father/Daughter Dance Song, was... Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle (There are actually several people who hold the copyrights to this song, but I used Bob Carlisle's version.) 

And the final one, which was more dedicated to the Meganium/Sceptile pairing, (Known as Overgrowshipping.) yet revolved around three different ships, was... All My Life by K-Ci & Jojo. (Note: There are many who mess up on the lyrics. I had to listen to it VERY carefully to get them right. The one that I have, is correct.)

Anyone who got it right, will be automatically rewarded a free cookie!

Congrats to the winners!

Now, the next one is the most heart-breaking Chapter of all. Some of you will be struggling to get through this one.

Also, HIGH AMOUNT OF SEX. (Yet handled VERY maturely.)

Okay, with all that out of the way, here it is.

Chapter 6

After that one night with Ash, Misty felt like she was on top of the world. She never knew it could feel so good to do that with Ash, and feel so right at the same time. In fact, she had never done that in her entire life. When she had learned about it, she had decided to not do it, until she was married, and she would only do it with the one she loved.

Misty even wondered if that one time actually did it for her. However, she knew that she would have to wait a few days before it was confirmed, and so she waited, until she was sure a home pregnancy test could confirm it.

A few days later, Misty decided to take a home pregnancy test. She was so sure it would turn out to be positive, but when it turned out to be negative, she became a little disappointed. She then stepped out of the bathroom, where Ash was waiting for the answer.

"Well?" Ash asked when he saw Misty come out.

"Negative." Misty answered in a sad tone.

"Hey, don't be so down Misty." Ash said, trying to cheer her up. "So we failed this time, but remember, not everyone becomes pregnant after their first try, right?"

Misty then smiled. "You're right, Ash. We'll just try again."

"That's the spirit, Misty. We'll try again."

"Tonight?"

"Yea, tonight."

So that night, Ash and Misty tried again. A few days later, Misty took another home pregnancy test, and it said negative. They tried again, negative. After twenty tries, all coming up negative, Misty was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with one of them. She wondered if she had a condition that she didn't know about. She wasn't sure. She knew Ash had been trying all sorts of techniques to increase their chances, and still, nothing was working. She decided to talk to Ash about it during dinner.

That night, Ash had cooked a steak for dinner. Brock had taught him out to cook with a barbecue. Misty liked it best at the medium area, and that's where Ash always cooked it at. In fact, Ash had always cooked it in such a way, that Misty couldn't resist even having a bite of it, but when she wasn't even touching it, he knew that something was wrong.

"You okay, Misty?" Ash asked Misty, noticing that she wasn't eating.

"Ash, the test showed negative again. That's the twentieth time. I think there might be something wrong with one of us, but I'm not sure what." Misty said in a sad tone.

Ash thought about this, and knew that she was right. He was sure something was wrong with one of them as well. It did seem a bit unnatural that Misty wasn't pregnat yet. They had been trying so hard, and nothing was happening.

"I think that you may be right, Misty. It does seem a bit unnatural. I'll set up an appointment with Dr. Haydon. I'm sure he'll be able to figure out what's wrong." Ash said in a serious tone.

"Thanks for understanding, Ash." Misty said, knowing that they were going to be doing something about it.

The two then resume eating their meal. Which Misty enjoyed every bite of.

A few days later, they went to see Dr. Haydon, a light skinned, 55 year-old man, who is one of the best in the medical field. Misty had known Dr. Haydon all her life. He was the family doctor. They had to meet him over at the Cerulean Medical Center. The Cerulean Medical Center was 5 stories high. It was pretty ordinary on the outside. On the inside, there were light blue tiles, and the walls were white.

After about half an hour of waiting, Ash and Misty were in Dr. Haydon's office. He was wearing his white lab coat. Underneath it, was a white shirt, and black dress pants. One could easily tell you that he was bald, with nothing but white hair near his ears, and wore glasses as well. He was wondering why they had to see him; they both looked to be very well.

"So, why did you come to see me today? Anything wrong?" Dr. Haydon asked them.

"Well you see, Misty wants to have kids, and we've been trying so hard, but she hasn't even become pregnant yet." Ash answered him.

'I was afraid this day would come.' Dr. Haydon said in thought as he let out a sigh. "Misty, there's something I need to tell you, that I should've told you long ago."

"What?" Was all that Misty said, being rather confused.

"You were born with a rare condition." Dr. Haydon said in a sad tone.

'No!' Misty thought in her mind, not believing it.

"I'm afraid that chances are, you will never become pregnant."

Misty was having a hard time believing what she was hearing. She was sure that he was joking, but then she remembered that he was not one to joke about something like this. That's when tears started streaming down her face.

"I'm also sorry to tell you, that women with your condition, if they do become pregnat, chances are, the baby won't survive through the pregnancy."

Misty was crying. She couldn't believe it. There wasn't much of a chance of her having a child of her own. What was even worse, was that Dr. Haydon knew all along. She was starting to hate him for that.

"It also pains me to say that, women with your condition, whose baby has survived through the pregnancy, not a single one has lasted that long after they were born."

Misty felt like she was gonna die from a state of shock. She didn't believe what she was hearing. Even if the baby did survive through the pregnancy, it didn't have a chance at surviving. She felt like her spirit was slipping away like the very water she loved.

"I'm sorry I never told you, Misty. Your mom and dad thought it was best that you didn't know about this, and want you to live the life you wanted to without fear. They never wanted to tell you, because they wanted you to be happy, and they knew that this would defiantly upset you. They made me promise to not tell you. Today, though, I had to break that promise. You had to know. Otherwise, you wouldn't understand why it would be so hard for you. I'm sorry Misty. Truly I am." He said in a rather sad tone.

Misty was crying harder than she ever had in her entire life. Her parents had known all along, and they never even told her. She did understand why, but she was totally upset that they never told her. She had to be told by the one who they trusted the most with this secret.

Ash hugged Misty, comforting her. He knew that it wasn't gonna be okay. Yet he helped her as best he could. He too was sad. He wanted Misty to be the mother of his children, and now he knew that he would never get that wish. He too felt like crying.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Ash asked Dr. Haydon while he was comforting Misty.

"No. They never told Misty's sisters, at least not to my knowledge. I guess they'll find out soon enough." Dr. Haydon answered him, with a rather sad look on his face.

They then left Dr. Haydon's office, and went home. Ash had to carry Misty to the car, as she was so devastated that she could hardly move. When they got home, Pikachu and Pik saw just how upset Misty was.

("What is wrong with Misty? Why is she crying?") Pik asked, wondering what the doctor had said to them.

"Pikachu, Pik. Sit down for a second." Ash told them.

Pikachu and Pik sat down on the nearby Lazy-boy chair. Ash told them everything. What Dr. Haydon said when he told them that Misty was never gonna have a baby, her condition that made it really hard, and the fact that her mom and dad knew all along, and never told her. Pikachu and Pik were very sad after they heard all that. They had such hope for Misty, and now because of the condition, the hope was all gone.

Misty was so devastated. Ash tried his hardest to comfort her. Even Pikachu and Pik tried their best, but it seemed that no amount of comfort could be given to make her feel better. Misty ended up crying herself to sleep.

Misty woke up later that night, and found herself in bed next to Ash. The fact that she would never have a baby was stuck in her mind. She had been wishing the whole thing was a dream, but in her heart, Misty knew that everything Dr. Haydon said was true.

She then got out of bed very carefully, making sure not to disturb Ash, and went downstairs.

"I can't believe it. I'm never gonna have a child of my own." Misty whispered to herself as she went down the stairs.

Misty did finally accept the reality of her not being able to have a child, but she was so devastated, that she felt like she no longer had a purpose in this world. She went into and kitchen, and from the drawer, took out a butcher knife. She then put the blade of the knife, up to where her heart was, and was ready to strike.

In another room, Pik wasn't able to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Misty. She was probably the one who had the greatest hope for her, and was just as depressed as her master was. Pik heard Misty going down the stairs and followed her, sensing that something was wrong. Pik arrived at the kitchen, and saw what Misty was about to do.

("Misty, don't!") Pik yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping Misty would hear her.

Upon hearing Pik, Misty stopped. The blade, being only millimeters away from her chest. She then regained herself, and put the knife back in the drawer.

Pik then let out a sigh of relief.

Misty then turned toward Pik and bent down. "Pik, I could use a friend." She said to Pik.

Catching the hint, Pik ran up to Misty and hugged her. Misty hugged Pik back, letting only the happy feeling of comfort now fill her.

"Thanks Pik. You're the best." She said in a happy tone, which made Pik squeal.

"I'm so sorry I tried to kill myself. Can you ever forgive me?" Misty asked with tears coming out of her eyes.

("I forgive you, Misty.") Pik said while rubbing Misty's cheek.

"Now, let's go to back to bed and pretend this whole thing never happened." Misty said, once the hug stopped.

Pik agreed with Misty and they soon were back upstairs. Misty carefully placed Pik next to the sleeping Pikachu. She then went back to bed herself.

'I am so lucky to have Pik in my life.' Misty thought as she went back to bed.

However, Misty soon found that she couldn't sleep. It was one o' clock in the morning, and she wasn't falling asleep. Misty was in deep thought. She knew that she needed time to clear her head. So, Misty put on her bathrobe, and went outside to take a walk around the neighborhood.

Meanwhile, back in Pik's room, she also found herself still unable to sleep. Her thoughts were greatly on Misty. She wished there was something she could do to make Misty feel better. She then turned to Pikachu and started shaking him.

("What is it, Pik? I've got a big match tomorrow.") Pikachu asked her, rubbing his eyes.

("I can't sleep.") Pik answered him.

("What's wrong?")

("I can't stop thinking about Misty. She's so sad lately. I just wish I could do something about it.") Pik said in a sad tone.

("You know that there's nothing you can do, Pik. Just try to get over it, okay?") Pikachu then hugged Pik.

("You know Pikachu, I never realized just how warm your fur is. It's kinda getting me in the mood.")

("Whoops! Am I getting you into the mood there?") Pikachu asked her in a sarcastic tone.

("Yes, you are!") Pik said in the same sarcastic tone that Pikachu used, giving him a playful hit.

("AH! You hurt me, Pik! Now I may never be in the mood!") He said sarcastically, playfully turning around.

("No! C'mon! I was only playing Pikachu!") She said, still playing with him.

("Yea, I know you were.") He said, turning back to her.

Pik just stared at his eyes. She stared into those same beautiful eyes she loved so much. She just couldn't stay mad at Pikachu, no matter what he did.

Pik then just let out a sigh. ("I surrender to you Pikachu. You win. Do as you wish with me. But know this, once the baby comes, you won't get out of any parenting stuff.") She warned Pikachu.

("I should've known there'd be a catch!")

Pik then just lied down on her stomach as Pikachu did what he wanted to do with her for a long time. Pikachu felt so warm to her that she soon fell asleep. In reality, Pikachu never really forced this on her. She had always wanted to do it with Pikachu, but never had the courage. It felt so right to Pik. She had no idea that doing this thing with Pikachu would feel so good. She would also soon realize the great thing that would come into her life.

While Pikachu and Pik were doing their thing, Misty was walking around the neighborhood, clearing her thoughts about all that happened that day.

"I just can't believe it. Why did I have to be born with such a condition?" Misty asked herself in a whispering tone.

She was pretty much halfway through her walk, and had gotten over the fact of her condition.

"Dr. Haydon did say there was a chance I could become pregnant, but no chance of the baby surviving. He didn't say why, though. Must be something very bad."

She was still very sad. She had for a long time wanted a baby of her own, and now she knew that she would never have one.

"I don't want to give up all hope, but I may not have a choice anymore. What am I going to do?"

Misty soon got back home, very sad, and very much in pain. She then went back upstairs, and went back into bed. Yet, she still couldn't sleep. She turned to Ash, and started shaking him.

"Ash, wake up." Misty said while shaking him.

"What is it, Misty?" Ash asked rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep."

"I think I can understand why."

"Oh, why did I have to be born with this condition?" Misty asked herself out loud, putting her head down, letting tears fall from her eyes.

Ash then hugged Misty, comforting her. "It's okay Misty. I promise you, we will have happy days. With or without kids." He said trying to make her feel better.

"I just so badly wanted to have a child of my own."

"Don't worry Misty, we'll be fine." He said, giving her a kiss on the lips.

Misty then just let out a sniff. "Thank you Ash. I love you." Misty then gave him a kiss on the lips.

Before they knew it, they went too far into the kiss. They did it one last time. They did it for the twenty-first time. Little did they know, what would happen to them after this.

End Chapter 6


	7. The Best Birthday Gift Ever

Okay, Sorry this Chapter came so late. I had a really bad computer virus to deal with.

Anyways, here's the next one.

Oh, and there's a song in this one! Free cookie for anyone who can guess it!

Chapter 7

After that day, Misty never considered that going too far that one time would get her pregnant. However, a few days later, it was nearing lunch, and she found herself having a strange craving for two of the things she hated most in the world, carrots and peppers. She found that kind of strange, but then she remembered something Daisy told her a month ago.

Flashback

"You know Misty, during this pregnancy, I sometimes find myself having an urge to eat things I don't like." Daisy said to her on the phone.

"Really?" Misty asked her.

"Yea, so look for that as a hint if you ever think you might be pregnant, okay?"

"Thanks for the tip."

End Flashback

After remembering that, she wondered if it was possible, that against all odds, she was pregnant. Luckily for her, there was one last home pregnancy test in the house. She took the home pregnancy test, and waited patiently for the results. She knew she wouldn't have to wait long.

She slowly looked at it, being very worried. The test showed positive. She was shocked to say the least. She felt happiness inside. She felt happy that a little baby was growing inside of her. She knew the test to be right, as it was the most accurate one in the world. In fact, people had nicked it "The error proof test." To her, the best thing about this was that it was her birthday. She thought in her mind what a great gift this was.

However, her thoughts soon turned to sadness, as she remembered what Dr. Haydon had told her. The thought that her baby wouldn't survive entered her mind. She even wondered if there was anything she could do to give her baby a chance at surviving. She decided to call up Dr. Haydon and set up an immediate appointment.

Misty walks up to the phone, and dials a number. She waits patiently for an answer.

"Hello?" Asked a male voice over the other end.

"Hello, Dr. Haydon. It's Misty."

"Hi Misty. Anything the matter?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Misty, there's something I need to tell you. Meet me at my office at one o' clock. You think you can make it?"

"Yea, I can make it."

"Good. I'll see ya then."

"Bye."

With that, Misty hung up. She then wrote a note for Ash in case he came home soon from a match he was having. She soon left, and went to see Dr. Haydon.

Misty arrived at Dr. Haydon's office a few minutes early, and was waiting patiently for him. He soon arrived and sat down at his desk.

"So, what did you have to tell me in private?" Misty asked him.

"I had some time off yesterday, so I went through your files." Dr. Haydon started telling her. "I had found that you had some time ago developed a rather unique immune system."

Misty just gave Dr. Haydon a look that told him she was confused.

"Let me explain. The way your condition works is that at some point, during the pregnancy, it will inject the baby with a very unique virus. There is no known cure for it. Contrary to that, from the moment the virus enters the baby, it is only a matter of minutes before it dies."

Misty was feeling great sadness after hearing that.

"However, your baby just might have a chance."

Misty was shocked to hear that.

"Your baby could very well survive Misty. Your immune system has a way of killing off deadly viruses."

Misty was confused again, which Dr. Haydon easily saw.

"Let me explain. When you were young you were diagnosed with a deadly virus. One that everyone was certain you wouldn't survive from. However, a few days later, you had woken up completely free of the virus. We then ran several tests, and found that you hold a very unique immune system that ended up killing the virus."

"I don't understand what that has to do with my baby surviving."

"In rare cases, Misty, a baby can inherit the very same and unique immune system a parent has. There's only a small chance of that happening. However, if your baby does develop it, then it will survive. It will survive, because it will kill the virus on it's own. If it can develop it in time."

A ray of hope suddenly entered Misty's body. "You're saying that, my baby just might survive?"

"Yes, though it is small."

Misty felt happy inside. She felt like crying tears of joy. "Thank you, Dr. Haydon."

"Good luck to you Misty." He said shaking her hand.

With that, Misty left the office and went home. She had now received a second great present. Finding out the fact that her baby actually had a chance at surviving. She soon got home, where she found Ash waiting for her.

"Hi honey, how did you do today?" Misty asked Ash when she got home.

"Great, Sceptile came through for me, and we won three to zero." Ash answered her.

"That's great Ash."

"Also, get this, when I returned him to Professor Oak's, he said that ever since May's wedding, Sceptile and Meganium have been hitting it on each other. He has a feeling that something may happen soon."

"Really?" Misty asked surprised. "Well I hope things go well for them."

"So, I saw your note. Why did you see Dr. Haydon today?" Ash asked her.

"Ash, we need to talk." She said in a rather serious tone.

"What is it Misty?"

Misty sat down next to Ash, and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm… I'm pregnant."

"What?" Ash asked in disbelief.

Misty told Ash everything. The fact that she was pregnant, how she was once hit by a deadly virus, and how she has a unique immune system that could be passed on to the baby. Ash had mixed emotions going through him. He was happy that Misty was pregnant, yet he was sad because she had a condition that could kill the baby, yet he was surprised to find out that Misty had a unique immune system that could be passed on. Ash wasn't sure how to feel at a moment like this.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly, Misty." Ash began, putting together everything that he had been told. "You're pregnant, which I am very happy for." Ash said, showing a smile. "Your condition could kill the baby, yet the baby could get the very same immune system you have that could save it?"

"I know it sounds unbelievable Ash, but Dr. Haydon has all the medical files."

"Well, I'm happy."

Misty gave Ash a confused look.

"What I'm saying Misty, is that I'm happy your pregnant. I was surprised to find out that our baby might have a chance at surviving. Even though the chance is small, I'm happy to hear that."

"You really think I should at least try to have the baby?" Misty asked Ash.

"I really think you should, Misty. If you have the chance to have something great in life, you should really go for it."

Misty then gave Ash a passionate kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Ash." Misty said when they broke the kiss.

"Oh, I've got to tell Pik the great news, where is she?" Misty asked Ash.

"In her room with Pikachu, and they've locked the door." Ash told her.

"What? I thought they couldn't reach the doorknob."

"Apparently they had found some other way to lock it."

"I guess they want to be alone then." Misty then decided to change the subject. "So, what did my lovely husband get me for my birthday?"

"I just may have to return it, cause it seems that I already gave you one." Ash said teasingly.

Misty then laughed. "Very funny, Ash! Come on! What did you get me?"

"I'll give it to you later tonight." Ash said, trying to not ruin his surprise.

"Well, I just hope I can wait long enough."

"Oh, Lily called a bit ago. She said we have to meet her at her house to help her with something." Ash said, changing the subject.

"What? She has the nerve to ask me to do her a favor on my birthday?" Misty asked with a groan. "Typical!"

"Yeah, they also told us to bring over Pikachu and Pik for some odd reason. Maybe it has something to do with electricity."

"Figures!" Misty said with a sweatdrop.

Misty had known this sort of thing to happen before. Misty knew her sister, Lily, a long blue haired woman, to use her many beauty supplies that required electricity around her house. However, her house many times had an electric problem supporting all of them. Misty had to bring Pik over on several occasions to Lily's house because of that.

'Why can't she get her own electric pokemon?' Misty thought to herself as she went upstairs to get Pik.

At this point, Pikachu and Pik were lying down on a bunch of towels with Pik lying on top of Pikachu, who was gently petting her fur in a loving matter. They both knew it was nearly time, and they had gathered a bunch of towels secretly from the closet downstairs. The towels were arranged in a nest-like shape. They knew what was going to come soon. They really didn't want to be bothered until it came.

They soon heard a knock on the door. Which made Pikachu feel rather annoyed.

"Pikachu, Pik. Could you open the door?" Pikachu heard Misty say. Swearing in his tongue, he walked up to the door, and removed the chair that was blocking it. Pik had just closed the door to the closet that was hiding their little nest that they had made.

Pikachu opened the door, and was face to face with a glaring Misty. "What did you just say, Pikachu?" Misty said to Pikachu, which made him sweatdrop.

Apparently Misty had heard what Pikachu said, because the next thing he noticed, Pikachu was being dragged away by Misty into a nearby bathroom. Pik just couldn't help but giggle at her husband's fleeing attempt.

A few minutes later, Pikachu was dropped right in front of Ash. "Your Pikachu has a dirty mouth!" Misty said, with her arms folded, glaring madly at Pikachu, who was spitting out the taste of soap in his mouth.

Ash looked at Pikachu, and started getting mad at him. "What did he say?" Ash asked Misty.

"He had the nerve to call me the b-word."

"Is that true, Pikachu?"

("I'm sorry, Misty.") Pikachu said, confessing.

"We'll deal with this later, Misty. We've got to get going over to Lily's house." Ash said.

"We'll give you your punishment later, Pikachu." Misty said, as she left to help Ash get some things they would need to recharge Lily's house.

At this point, Pik was down at the bottom of the stairs, still laughing at her husband. ("That's what you get for having a dirty mouth, Pikachu!") She managed to say through her laughs.

("You know, you could've helped me out.") Pikachu said.

("Yea, but I was too busy laughing at your attempt to get away.") Pik said, finally calming down.

Pikachu then swore under his tongue again.

Apparently, Pik had heard him. ("Keep that up, and it's not gonna be good parenting for our baby.") Pik said, as she went to find Misty.

The next thing Pikachu heard was Misty say, "He said what?" Which made Pikachu sweatdrop, knowing what was coming his way.

After dealing with Pikachu's dirty mouth again, they all headed over to Lily's house. Just as suspected by Misty, all of the lights at Lily's house were out. They all walked up, and knocked on the door, but when no one answered, Misty got a little suspicious and turned the knob, opening the door. All of them walked in, and everything was quiet.

Next thing they noticed, the lights turned on, and everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

Suddenly, a banner appeared saying, "Happy Birthday Misty" on it. The place was filled with balloons and ribbons of many different colors. One of the balloons had Ariel from "The Little Mermaid" on it, which really was Misty in the beauty area.

"Happy Birthday, Misty!" Lily said as she put a party hat on Misty.

Misty then gave Ash a playful hit on the head. "You knew about this, didn't ya!" She said with a smile.

Ash rubbed his head and gave Misty a nod.

Everyone in Misty's side of the family was there. Daisy, Lily, Violet, a long, red haired girl, and their husbands, Gary, Richie, a brown haired boy about Ash's age, married to Violet, and Tracy, a black haired man, about Brock's age, married to Lily.

Violet had met Richie several years ago in the Houen League. She didn't meet him when he first arrived at Cerulean City, because she was sick that day. Misty's sisters were at the Houen League to help Misty cheer on her "boyfriend," which Misty did accept Ash as at the time. Ash and Richie ran into each other part way through the tournament, and caught up on lost time. Ash even told Richie about how he and Misty became boyfriend/girlfriend, which Richie was very impressed by, but he had always thought they were a good couple. Misty soon introduced Richie to her sisters. When Richie saw Violet, he started feeling kind of weird. He couldn't describe the feeling, but he knew it was something good. Soon a match between Richie and Ash had taken place, and Violet rooted for Richie instead of Ash, which everyone found a little strange. Richie did lose, but was happy for Ash. Misty, Daisy, and Lily talked to Violet later, and they wondered why she rooted for Richie instead of Ash. She couldn't explain herself. For some odd reason that she couldn't explain why she chose to root for Richie instead of Ash.

At that moment, Richie was talking to Ash and Brock. He told Ash that he really didn't try his hardest for some reason. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about Violet. He just couldn't concentrate on the match. Ash and Brock soon talked to Misty, Daisy, and Lily about how Richie and Violet both felt for eachother. They soon concluded that they were in love with each other, and decided to set up a date for the both of them. Before Richie and Violet knew it, they were going out with eachother more and more often. They really enjoyed eachother's company, and soon confessed their love for eachother. They have been married for seventeen months now, and Violet has a big surprise for everyone.

Tracey had been married to Lily for two years now. When he first went to the Cerulean Gym to help Misty, at the time she was away from Ash, when he was in the Houen League, he saw a picture that had Misty's three sisters on it. He became somewhat mesmerized by the photo. Misty spotted this and quickly snapped him back into reality. She knew that it was one of them who Tracey couldn't stop looking at, but she wasn't sure which one it was. However, she knew that she would find out once they got back home. The one Tracey said "hi" to first was Lily, which Misty took as a hint, since people usually say hi to Daisy first.

After Misty left her Togetic in the Mirage Kingdom, she spotted them secretly going out. She decided to keep it a secret, and just let everyone else figure out what was going on. Eventually, Tracey asked Lily to marry him, and she accepted. Tracey still had his job as Professor Oak's assistant, and had to head back to Pallet often from time to time. However, they were soon planning on moving there in a couple of months. They needed some more space for the new addition that was on the way.

The party started, and they had alot of fun. Everyone spotted Violet eating something she didn't like. A conversation soon broke out.

"Violet, you usually don't eat those, is everything alright?" Daisy asked her.

Violet decided to tell her secret. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." She said, as everyone gave her a curious look. "I'm pregnant!" She said with a squeal.

"What? You serious?" Lily asked her, and Violet responded with a nod.

"Yep! I'm at two weeks now." She said with confidence.

"Way to go, my man!" Ash said to Richie, who just gave him a smirk.

"Well, looks like just about everyone has a new addition on the way." Lily said as she teased Misty.

Knowing Lily was teasing her, Misty decided to tell. "Well, I have an announcement to make too. I'm also pregnant." She said with a slight smile.

Everyone was surprised to hear that. Misty's sister, however, showed a look of concern.

"Misty, we're gonna have to have a little 'girl talk' after dinner." Daisy said to her.

They then resumed eating. Misty could only think of one thing it could be.

After dinner, all of the girls, including Pik, sat down with Misty on two living room couches. When they were all seated, Misty and Pik on one couch and Misty's sisters on the other, Misty just folded her arms, and gave them a smirk.

"So, how long have you known?" Misty asked, knowing what they were going to talk about.

"How did you-" Lily said before she was cut off by Misty bringing her hand up.

"Answer my question."

Daisy then spoke up. "When we were young, we overheard mom and dad talking to eachother. They were talking about your condition, and how they were going to tell you. It was at the time you were hit with the deadly virus, Misty."

At that point, Misty remembered that her parents weren't there to see her well again when she got over the virus. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"They thought you were going to die, Misty. They wanted you to know before that happened." Daisy said to her. "They went over there with every intention of telling you. I'm just sorry that they never got to because of a car accident."

"I guess I have some apologizing to do." Misty said weeping. "I was very mad at them a few days ago for not telling me, and I thought they didn't love me. I guess them dying I took pretty hard," Misty let out another weep. "Because I started acting pretty mean after they died. I just wanted to run away from it when I set out on my journey and did a really good job of hiding my sadness." She let out a sniff. "When I met Ash, he showed a kinder, gentler side that I had forgotten about. In fact, if I wasn't so hurt back then, I might've accepted him as my boyfriend when we came for a visit."

"You know that I was only teasing ya, Misty, but I'm surprised you liked him that much back then." Daisy said, rather surprised.

Misty let out a laugh. "Yea, I was a bit surprised there too. I guess you can call it a 'love at first sight' thing." She said, which made everyone in the room laugh so hard, they had to hold their sides.

Violet finally caught her breath. "How long did it take you to realize that you loved him, Misty?" She asked.

Misty then calmed down. "To be honest, I'm not too sure. I just realized one day that I just couldn't stay mad at him like I can with other guys, and for some odd reason, I always seemed to care about him. I soon realized it was love. I always wanted to tell him every single day. Sadly, something always stopped me."

"Yet you did confess in the end." Lily said.

"Yea, but I would've appreciated a different scene than the one that really happened."

"Just be glad it happened, Misty. Who knows where you would be if it never did." Said Violet.

"So, you actually plan to have the baby?" Daisy said, changing the subject.

"Yea, and my chances may be greater than you think."

"How?" All three of Misty's sisters ask at the same time.

"You know that immune system I have? My baby could end up having it as well, and if that does happen, then my baby will survive. At least that's what Dr. Haydon said."

"Well, he's one we know we can trust." Daisy said to her. "Oh, and let me guess, Dr. Haydon told you about your condition, right?"

"Yea, he did."

"Well, I just hope the baby's healthy in the end."

"Me too."

As soon as their conversation was over, Pik started feeling a bit strange. She quickly got up and ran as fast as she could outside. All of the girls started following her. Pik soon ran past all of the guys, and they started following her, including Pikachu. Pikachu knew what was up, and ran as fast as he could to keep up with her. She ran right through a pet door that they had, and ran right into a nearby bush. Misty was about to check on Pik, when Pikachu got in front of her and jumped into the bush himself. They then heard screams coming from Pik. Soon, everything fell silent. Pikachu emerged from the bush and motioned everyone to come in.

Tracey carefully moved the bush and they then found Pik right there. The most amazing thing was that there was an egg right next to her. The egg was yellow with a brown thunderbolt on it. Everyone congratulated Pikachu and Pik on their new upcoming child, and went back inside to enjoy the rest of the party.

They were soon done with cake and the presents. Misty got many different gifts. However, Misty soon noticed that Ash hadn't given out his present yet. She then turned to Ash.

"Don't tell me that my own husband forgot my birthday." Misty said.

"Come with me, Mist." He said as he offered his hand to her.

Misty accepted, anxious to find out what her present was. Ash led Misty out to the backyard, and everyone else followed, knowing what Ash had planned.

They stopped in the middle, and Ash looked at Misty. "Misty, there's something I need to tell you." He said.

"What is it?" She asked, wondering what was so important.

"I've been called to a special meeting. I have to leave tomorrow." Ash said with sadness.

"But why?" Misty asked, wanting to know.

"A new and dangerous crime organization is causing problems in the Jotho region. I have been called to put a stop to it, Misty." Ash confessed. "I just found out today."

"What? Right when you found out I was pregnant?"

"Well at least I'm glad I found out before I left. I promise you that I'll be back as soon as I can, even though I know our anniversary is only a few months away."

Misty let out a sniff. "I don't want you to leave, Ash. What if you get hurt? I don't know what I'd do." Misty was welling up with tears.

"Just promise me that if the baby does make it, that you will take care of it."

"You know I would, Ash." She said, forcing a smile.

"Now, I thought we should do something memorable before I left."

Misty then heard music playing.

"Misty, this song is to you and how I feel about you." Ash said as he held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Misty gave a nod and started slow dancing with her husband.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

When Misty heard the lyrics to the song, she was surprised that Ash felt this way about her. She knew Ash not to be one to kid around when it came to things like this. She just smiled and continued dancing with her husband.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
_

Ash looked at Misty, and loved the way her hair was tonight. She had decided to let her hair down today. In fact, ever since she married Ash, she promised to let her hair down more often, because of how much Ash loved her like that. He continued to enjoy the dance with his wife.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

Misty let tears of joy fall from her eyes. She was happy to know that her husband felt this way about her. Ash saw a tear falling from her eyes and caught it, wiping it away from her. Misty smiled at him, enjoying his love very much. She would never forget this day.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you._

When the song ended, Misty then looked at her husband. "Is that how you really feel about me?" Misty asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I've always felt that way about you Misty. I'm also amazed that you plan to have the baby, dispite your condition." Ash said truthfully.

"You know that I want it more than anything in the world, Ash."

"Also, through out this whole ordeal, no matter what happens from here, I promise to stick by your decisions, as long as I know they are good."

"Thank you Ash." Misty said. She then gave her loving husband a kiss on the lips.

Ash returned the kiss, and loved how it felt, like it had always felt to them, warm and inviting. They then broke apart, and went back inside the house to finish the party.

After the party was over, Ash and Misty went home with all of the new presents they had, making the trunk completely full. On the way home, Misty told Ash that they had to stop somewhere first. They soon stopped at the local cemetery where Misty's mom and dad were buried. Ash walked Misty to her mom and dad's graves, and Misty asked Ash to be alone with them. He then went back to the car and waited for Misty.

Misty then knelt down, looking at the graves. "Hi mom. Hi dad." Misty started to say. "It's been a while, I know, but I'm sure you can understand with the life I have to live."

Misty came here often when she had problems. In fact, a few days ago, after she had found out about her condition, she had come and started bad mouthing them. She really had to come and apologize.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry for saying that I hated you. I didn't know that you actually were going to tell me, but I can understand why you didn't. I apologize for calling you all of those bad things." She said in a sad tone. "But guess what? I'm pregnant now, and Dr. Haydon said that my baby might actually have a chance at surviving. The immune system that saved me could very well save my baby." There were sounds of joy in her words. "I also want you two to do something for me up in heaven. I want you to make sure that my baby makes it, and survives this ordeal. Also, watch over my husband while he's away on his mission and make sure he comes back safely. I've got to go now Mom and Dad. I'll see ya again soon." She said as she placed a single rose on each of their graves.

Misty then went back to the car, and both her and Ash went home. They were now busy thinking up Pikachu's punishment. They weren't too sure how to punish Pikachu for swearing. However, they soon figured out what to do. They then went to where Pikachu and Pik were. They were currently in the nest of towels, keeping their new egg warm.

"Pikachu, we have figured out what your punishment will be." Ash said.

Pikachu soon found out what it was, which really scared him.

("No Ash, you promised you wouldn't ever do that to me! I'm your best friend, right?") Pikachu said to Ash, begging him not to give him the punishment.

"Sorry, buddy." Ash said.

("No!")

The next thing Pikachu noticed, he was warped inside a pokeball. Pikachu hated being inside a pokeball the most, and Ash knew it was the perfect punishment for him. Pik then walked over to the pokeball.

She then let out a laugh. ("That's what you get for having a dirty mouth, Pikachu! I hope you learned your lesson.") She said, with a smile.

Apparently, Pikachu had learned his lesson, because from that day forth, Pikachu never said another swear word in his life again.

This was also the most memorable day ever for Misty, as she had gotten the best gift in the world. A chance to have her baby survive.

End Chapter 7

Now, who can guess what song was given this time?

Free cookie for all who guess it right.

Now, please review. Of course, if you give me the worst review in the world, I'll ignore it.

See ya later!


	8. The Near Anniversary Disaster

Well, I always thought that Violet was the one with pink hair. Shows how much I know.

Now, the name of the song was Amazed by LONESTAR.

(throws out free cookies to all who guessed it right.)

Now, here's the next one.

Oh, and two songs in this one. Also the last of the chapters to have songs in this story.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 8

It has been a few months since Ash left on his mission, and Misty was standing at the airport, waiting for his return home. Ash had shut down the evil crime organization, and was headed home, just in time for their anniversary.

Misty was so anxious for Ash to get back home. She had been wondering for six months what kind of surprise Ash had for her. She had many different ideas of what it could be going through her head. She even imagined the idea of a cruise that was just for them. She knew she would love that.

She had been going through a rough time since Ash left. Ash wrote to her everyday, and she wrote back. She often told him about how much she was missing him, and kept Ash in check on the baby.

The baby was still alive. She knew it would be another seven months before the baby was due. She decided to not take any chances, and went to visit Dr. Haydon every single day that Ash was away, as she knew it was the only way, of which she knew, to tell if the baby was still alive. Dr. Haydon was getting tired of her recent visits, but he understood why Misty came as often as she did. He knew that if she ever lost this baby, that it would totally devastate her. He was willing to go through it all, no matter how much he hated it.

Pikachu and Pik were also there waiting for Ash to come back on his private jet. Their egg hasn't hatched yet. It would still be a few weeks before that happened.

Misty was holding the present she had picked out for their anniversary. This was a gift that wasn't easy to get. One had to go to extreme lengths just to get one. As far as Misty knew, it was one of a kind.

Suddenly, Misty saw a jet land. From seeing the pokeball on the back of it, Misty could tell that it was Ash's jet. A wide, bright smile grew across her face, finally being happy that Ash had returned home safely.

As soon as Ash appeared, Misty greeted him with a big, strong hug that nearly choked the life out of him. From the strength of the hug, Ash could tell that Misty had been working out more often. She had been doing it to have the best chance at a healthy baby. She soon let go of Ash, allowing him to breathe.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength anymore." She said apologizing.

"Yeah? Well I hope it stops when the baby comes." Ash said, catching his breath.

"Actually, I kinda like my new found strength. I think I'll keep it up, even after the pregnancy." She said, being very proud of herself.

"So, how's the baby?" Ash asked, changing the subject.

"Still alive." Misty said, putting her hand on her stomach.

"That's good."

Misty then gets a look of worry on her face. "Ash, do you really think we're doing the right thing by having this baby?" Misty asked, hoping for reassurance.

"Misty," Ash began, looking into her beautiful, cerulean colored eyes. "You're the one who makes that choice in the end, not me." He told her truthfully. "I'm here to support you through your decision."

Misty sniffs as tears start forming in her eyes. "Thank you Ash." She says, giving him a kiss on the lips.

As soon as their kiss ended, Misty decided to give Ash his present. "Well, Happy Anniversary, honey!" She said as she pulled out a small box and put it in front of Ash.

'Anniversary? Oh no! I totally forgot!' Ash thought, trying hard to hide it. 'I'm gonna get it from her now.'

"Well, open it!" Misty demanded.

Ash opened the box to reveal a small purple pokeball with two pink bumps on top, and a white 'M' engraved in the middle. Ash just took it out, and stared at it in shock.

"It's a Master Ball." Misty explained.

"Misty, you know just how hard it is to get one of these, right?" Ash asked her. "You probably paid millions to get this."

"Yea, it did cost alot, and I had to go through alot of paperwork, but I felt it was small price to pay. Just to see the bright smile on your face." Misty confessed.

Ash forced a smile, trying his best to hide the fact that he forgot. "Thank you, Misty." He said as he hugged her.

"So, what's my anniversary present? A cute water pokemon of some kind?" Misty asked, knowing how much she would love that.

"Well... you see... I... " Ash tried to tell her that he forgot, but Misty could easily tell what he was going to say.

"You forgot, didn't you?" She asked, interrupting him.

Ash knew he had been caught, and tried to apologize. "Look, Misty I-"

"You said you had everything planned six months ago!" Misty interrupted in a very angry tone.

'She still remembers that? Oh no!' Ash thought, knowing what was coming.

"I can't believe you lied to me about an anniversary gift!" Misty yelled at him.

"Misty, I-" Ash was interrupted again. Misty wasn't going to give him a chance to apologize.

"Get away from me Ash! Get away and stay away! As far as I'm concerned, you don't even exist!" Misty finished with a "humph!" as she walked away. She stopped after walking a few feet. "Oh, and I'm taking the car home. You can walk for all I care. Pikachu, Pik, come on!" Misty said as she left with their two Pikachu, who were just as mad at Ash as Misty was.

"Misty..." Ash tried to apologize, but was too shocked to even speak.

As soon as Misty was out of view, a clash of thunder was heard, and it started raining, as if the heavens themselves were upset. Ash just looked out the window once he heard the thunder.

"Great! Just great!" He said with a sigh.

Ash tried to call one of Misty's sisters to give him a ride, but Misty had called them ahead, and told them what happened. Knowing what Ash had done, they too felt he deserved to walk home in the rain.

While he was walking home in the rain, Ash soon came up to a gift shop and decided to go in, hoping to find some present to make Misty forgive him. However, among the many flowers, jewelry, and chocolates that were there, there wasn't a single thing that Ash could find to make Misty forgive him. He then let out a defeated sigh, as he was ready to give up.

"Looking for a gift at the last minute, like you did last year?" A familiar voice asked him.

Ash looked up to see Gary. "Hi Gary." He said, very depressed.

"Bet Misty was upset that you forgot again."

"You don't even know the half of it."

"Really?" He asked in a curious tone.

"I told her I had everything planned six months ago." Ash confessed.

"Whoa! She has a good reason to be upset then."

"And as punishment, she's making me walk home in the rain."

Gary then whistled, being rather impressed. "Man! She really knows how to make a guy feel bad."

"So, why are you here?" Ash asked, trying to change the subject.

"Just getting a gift for Daisy, her birthday is coming up in a week." Gary then decided to get back to the old subject. "I don't know what you can do to actually make Misty forgive you, Ash. Why did you even lie to her?"

"I had gotten her so jealous of a gift that I bought for May's wedding, that I had lost a privilege to do something extra special with her..." Ash started to explain.

Gary then interrupted him. "So you lied to have sex with her." Gary easily concluded.

"Now I feel very guilty for ever doing that." Ash confessed.

"Not too surprised. This is the worst thing you have ever done to Misty. Do you even love her anymore?" Gary asked, upset.

"Of course I do. I love her more than anything in the world." Ash answered him.

"Then you've got to apologize to her."

"I don't know if that will be enough. She said I don't even exist to her."

"Well I don't know what to tell ya, Ash. You've just got to find a way to make her forgive you."

"I just don't know what to do."

"Well, good luck to ya. You'll need it! Oh, and don't expect me to give ya a ride home, you deserve to walk home in the rain." Gary said as he finally found the present he wanted to get Daisy and left to purchase it.

Ash decided to walk home and get it over with. He soon made it home and walked through the door to an angry, waiting Misty. Ash walked up to Misty, and was about to speak, but before he could say anything, Misty spoke to him.

"Why did you do it, Ash?" Misty asked Ash, knowing he was there. "Why did you lie to me like that?"

Ash decided to tell her the truth, even though he knew it would only make things worse. "When I saw that you were so jealous of a simple gift that I got for May's wedding, that you decided to not do that special thing with me, and I lied to get that privilege back." He said, confessing.

"So you only lied to have sex with me?" Misty said, starting to burst into tears.

"Misty, I'm sorry!" Ash said as he stepped closer to Misty to comfort her.

"Don't touch me, Ash!" Misty snapped at him. "You hurt me! How could you hurt me like that? Don't you even love me anymore?" Misty asked with tears rolling down her face.

"Of course I love you, Misty. I never meant to hurt you."

"I just don't know if I can believe you anymore." Misty said in a hurtful, sad tone.

Ash was speechless. He didn't say anything. He just looked down at the floor, being very sad.

"Ash," Misty said, getting Ash's attention. "I want a divorce."

At that moment, Ash felt like someone had stabbed him with a knife. He was too shocked to even move. He wanted to say something, but what could he say to make Misty forgive him?

"I'll be leaving tomorrow, Ash. I'll be staying with Daisy until the divorce papers are filled out." Misty told Ash as she started to walk away. She stopped once she reached the stairs to the bedroom. "I'm not allowing you to sleep with me tonight, Ash. You get to sleep on the couch. Goodnight, Ash." Misty walked into the bedroom right after that. Ash could hear her cry after she closed the door.

Ash was heartbroken. Because of a simple lie, their relationship was over. Ash hated himself for what he did, and he knew he needed to correct it, but he didn't know how. He sat down on the couch, letting out a depressed sigh.

("Man, you've really done it this time, Ash.") A familiar voice said to Ash.

Ash looked next to him to see Pikachu sitting on the couch as well.

"Hey, Pikachu." Ash said, still depressed.

("I can't believe you would do that to Misty. Doesn't she mean anything to you?") Pikachu asked him.

"She means everything to me. She's the love of my life. I never meant to hurt her in any way."

("I don't know what you're going to do to make Misty forgive you, but whatever it is, I hope it works. I'd hate to see your marriage broken up like this. The main reason being that, if it did happen, I would never see Pik again, and I don't want that. I love her too much to let something like that happen.")

"I'm just lost here, Pikachu. I wish I even had the slightest idea of what to do."

("Well, I'm sure the answer will come to you at some point.") Pikachu said as he got up to leave.

"So, what do you have planned with Pik?" Ash asked Pikachu, trying to get an idea.

("Well, we're gonna have to wait until the rain stops, because I'm planning on having a romantic dinner with her tonight outside. I had some of your pokemon help arrange it while you were gone. I hope that's okay.") Pikachu confessed.

"That's okay, Pikachu. Besides, all you had to do was ask." Ash said, trying to force a smile.

("Good luck to ya, Ash. You'll need it.") Pikachu said as he walked upstairs to the room where Pik was watching over their egg.

Ash was now lost in his thoughts as he tried to figure out a way to make Misty forgive him. He was really stuck. He just couldn't think of anything. He then remembered something his mom told him on his wedding day.

Flashback

"Ash, there is one thing I want you to remember if your marriage is ever in crisis." Delia was saying to Ash in private.

"What is it, mom?" Ash asked her.

"Remember that sometimes, the way to earn a woman's forgiveness, is to do the sweetest things in the world with her."

"Really?"

"Yes. I remember a time when I was mad at your Dad for something he did. I was having a hard time forgiving him, and when I thought it was all over, he had made a song, that was just for me." Delia started forming tears in her eyes as she remembered the event. "It was so beautiful and so sweet, that I just had to forgive him for what he did to me."

Ash just let out a smile. "Thanks for the tip, Mom."

End Flashback

'Hmm, that might just work.' Ash thought to himself after he remembered the moment. 'But, I can't write a song. Hmm, maybe I can just sing a very beautiful one to her. I just hope she forgives me after this.'

Ash thought for a while about what song he could play to make Misty forgive him. He soon picked out a song in his head that he was sure would do the trick. He then decided to get everything ready.

Ash soon walked into the bedroom, where Misty was still crying. Ash closed the door, which made Misty look up at him; her face then turned to anger.

"What did I say about where you are sleeping tonight?" Misty asked Ash in an angry tone.

"I know, but just hear me out, okay?" Ash asked Misty, hoping that she would allow him to say what he wanted.

With her arms folded, Misty gave Ash a nod.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, Misty. I knew it wasn't right of me to take advantage of your jealousy like that. I'm sorry for lying to you like that. I was hoping to get you a gift, and so that you wouldn't know that I lied to you. However, when I had taken down the evil organization, I was so excited to get back home, that I had completely forgotten about our anniversary. I'm so sorry, Misty."

"Well, you should be sorry, Ash! You really hurt me! I don't know if I can ever forgive you!" Misty said in the most hurtful tone in her entire life.

"Well, maybe I can still prove that I love you."

With that, Ash put a CD into the nearby CD player they had in their room. He put it to a certain song and played it.

"Misty, this is a song that comes from the heart."

With that, the music started playing, and Ash sang along with it.

Still feels like our first night together  
_Feels like the first kiss  
__It's getting better baby  
__No one can better this  
__Still holding on, you're still the one  
__First time our eyes met – same feeling I get  
__Only feels much stronger – wanna love ya longer  
__You still turn the fire on...  
__So if you're feeling lonely don't – you're the only one I ever want  
__I only wanna make it good – so if I love ya a little more than I should_

Misty had recognized the song. She knew it very well. She started thinking about whether or not the song was true as Ash continued singing.

Please forgive me – I know not what I do  
_Please forgive me – I can't stop loving you  
__Don't deny me – this pain I'm going through  
__Please forgive me – if I need ya like I do  
__Please believe me – every word I say is true  
__Please forgive me – I can't stop loving you_

There was much truth in this. No matter what happened, Ash would always love Misty. In fact, Ash felt like he really needed Misty tonight.

Still feels like our best times are together  
_Feels like the first touch – still getting closer baby  
__Can't get close enough  
__Still holding on – still number one  
__I remember the smell of your skin – I remember everything  
__I remember all your moves – I remember you, yeah  
__I remember the nights – ya know I still do  
__So if you're feeling lonely don't – you're the only one I ever want  
__I only wanna make it good – so if I love ya a little more than I should_

As Misty thought about this, she did realize that their best times were together. She remembered all of the good times they spent when they were young, and how she couldn't help but love him. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to forgive him.

Please forgive me – I know not what I do  
_Please forgive me – I can't stop loving you  
__Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
__Please forgive me – if I need ya like I do  
__Oh believe me – every word I say is true  
__Please forgive me – I can't stop loving you_

Misty could feel the truth in these words. He did still love her. Seeing that she was wrong about that, she started forming tears in her eyes. However, something was holding her back from forgiving him.

One thing I'm sure of – is the way we make love  
_And one thing I depend on – is for us to stay strong  
__With every word and every breath I'm praying  
__That's why I'm saying_

As the song came to an end, Misty was just over whelmed by how much truth really was in the words. She just so badly wanted to forgive him now, but there was just something inside of her that was stopping her. She wasn't sure what it was, but she would at least give him a chance.

_Please forgive me – I know not what I do  
__Please forgive me – I can't stop loving you  
__Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
__Please forgive me – if I need ya like I do  
__Babe believe me – every word I say is true  
__Please forgive me – If I can't stop loving you  
__Never leave me – I don't know what I'd do  
__Please forgive me – I can't stop loving you  
__Can't stop loving you_

When the song had ended, Misty ran up to Ash and cried tears of joy into his chest. She knew that she had been wrong about Ash not loving her anymore, and she was showing him just how sorry she was.

Ash gave Misty a comforting hug. He hugged her tightly, and then put his hands onto her cheeks, and moved her face up to make her look at him. Ash looked Misty straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, Misty. Can you ever forgive me?" Ash asked Misty apologetically.

Misty lets out a sniff "I don't know if I can ever forgive you. What you did was just so unforgiving." She told Ash, which made him feel sad.

"But I am willing to give you another chance." Misty said, which made Ash feel better.

"I promise that I'll make it up to you. No matter what it takes." Ash said truthfully.

Misty just sat down on the bed, with Ash having his hand on her far shoulder.

"So, what is your first plan to try and make up for my anniversary gift?" Misty asked Ash.

"How about a romantic dinner at home, next to the fireplace, just you and me." He said, thinking everything off the top of his head.

"What about Pikachu and Pik? I'm sure that they'll bother us."

"Actually, Pikachu is planning on going out with Pik, once the rain stops."

Misty just smiles at Ash. "In that case, I'd love to."

With that, Ash starts getting everything ready, and almost on cue, the rain had stopped.

Upon seeing the rain stop, Pikachu finally went up to Pik.

("Pik, it's time for me to give you your anniversary gift like I promised.") Pikachu said to her.

Pikachu never told Pik what his plans were for their anniversary. He wanted to keep everything a surprise. He only told some of Ash and Misty's pokemon about his plans, which he needed their help with.

("So what is it?") Pik asked Pikachu.

("It's waiting for you outside. Follow me.") Pikachu said, offering his hand to her, which Pik accepted, anxious to see what her gift was.

They were soon outside, and Pikachu took a handkerchief he was holding, and tied it around Pik to cover up her eyes. Pik tried to immediately take it off, but Pikachu stopped her.

("Uh – huh – huh! No peeking, Pik!") Pikachu said, stopping Pik from taking it off.

Pik then understood that he was leading her to her surprise and just had Pikachu lead her there. Never removing the handkerchief.

Pikachu lead her for quite a good distance. Pik was getting a little tired of waiting and wanted to remove the handkerchief, when Pikachu finally stopped.

Pikachu then removed the handkerchief from Pik's eyes. ("Happy Anniversary, Pik!") He said.

Pik opened her eyes and looked around. She could see that they were in the middle of Cerulean Park, which was half a mile away from their home. In front of her was a table, which was set up just for them. It had a small red cloth on top with dishes of specially prepared food for Pokemon on both sides, with a lit red candlestick right in the middle. There was also a radio playing some very romantic tunes near the table. Pik just turned and smiled at him.

("May I show the lovely miss to her table?") Pikachu asked her.

Blushing, Pik accepted. Pikachu led Pik to her side of the table and seated her there. Pikachu then seated himself on the other side of the table. Before they could eat, Pik just had to say something to him.

("Okay, how did you do it?") Pik asked, wanting to know how he pulled all of this off.

("Okay, okay, you got me! I asked several of Ash and Misty's pokemon to help me with this. They're headed home right now.") Pikachu confessed.

("I should've guessed.")

With that, Pikachu and Pik ate their meal. While they were eating their meal, some bug pokemon came by and tried to take some food. Pikachu and Pik easily got rid of them with some Thunderbolt attacks. Once they were sure the bug pokemon would leave them alone, they resumed eating their meal. Not long after they were done, a romantic song started playing on the radio. Pikachu walked around the table right next to Pik, and put his hand up to her.

("May I have this dance?") Pikachu asked her.

Pik accepted, and they both moved a bit of distance away from the table and started slow dancing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
_

Pikachu knew that this was a song that Pik liked very much, which is why he picked it to be played on the radio. He was just waiting for the song to come up before asking her to dance. Besides, to Pikachu, this song came from the heart.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

In truth, Pikachu was sad when he heard that Misty was planning on getting a divorce. However, he had no idea that Misty was giving Ash a chance to earn her forgiveness. He thought that this would probably be the last night he would ever see his wife. He didn't tell Pik about this. He just hoped everything would work out in the end.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

Pikachu really didn't want the dance he was having with Pik to end. He feared that this would be the last time they were ever together. Deep down, he was very sad, but he was doing very well to hide it. It was as if someone was keeping him from showing a frown on his face. That was not true, because only him and Pik were the only ones there. He couldn't help but be happy, because of all that his wife had meant to him.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Pik just looked at Pikachu smiling, and couldn't help but smile back. She just thought of this as another lovely dance and had no idea how much this dance meant to her husband. She had no idea it was a goodbye dance. She just enjoyed the loving dance she was having with Pikachu.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

Pikachu had come to a drastic conclusion about what to do, now that he thought their masters were getting a divorce. He decided that he and Pik should run away together. Go somewhere else and return to the wild. However, he decided to wait until he was completely sure about what he had found out. Then he would tell his whole plan to Pik, hoping that she would go along with it.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Pikachu started having many mixed emotions inside of him, which started being showed to Pik. Pik asked Pikachu if anything was wrong, and he told her that it was nothing to worry about. Pik knew something was up, but figured that he would tell her when he was ready. She just let everything aside, and continued dancing with Pikachu.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

Pikachu decided to do something he hadn't done to Pik since the day they got married. They usually showed their love by hugging, nuzzling, or any other kind of loving way they could think of. Ever since their wedding day, they had never kissed eachother on the lips. Pikachu started moving closer to Pik's face. They were soon very close to eachother.

_  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
I don't wanna miss a thing_

As the song ended, Pikachu and Pik's lips touched eachother. Pikachu could remember the feeling of what it was like the last time they kissed. It was very warm and inviting. He had always remembered what it had felt like. He would even do it again if he wanted to.

Pik was shocked when Pikachu kissed her, but it was very good to feel his lips against hers. She was wondering why he was doing all this. Usually, it wasn't in their species nature to do something like this, and yet, there they were, kissing eachother, and loving the forgotten feel of it. They soon broke the kiss, which had only lasted a few seconds, but felt like an eternity.

("May I be invited back into that feeling again?") Pik asked Pikachu in a loving, begging tone.

At Pik's request, he kissed her on the lips again. They felt the feeling of it once more, and loved it with each passing second.

Later that night, Pikachu is walking home on all fours with a sleeping Pik on his back. She may've been a bit heavy for him to handle, but he felt it was a small price to pay to please his loving wife. Besides, he didn't want to disturb her, and he liked it when she was sleeping on him.

Meanwhile, back at Ash and Misty's house, they were sitting next to a lit fireplace, where they had just finished a lovely meal. Misty was impressed that Ash could cook such a good meal on such short notice. She somehow just couldn't find a way to hate him, and only felt love for him. The only reason why she wasn't willing to forgive him was because there was something bothering her that she knew she just had to tell Ash. She took a deep, silent breath, and spoke to Ash.

"Ash." Misty began, trying to get Ash's attention.

"What is it Misty?" Ash asked.

"I have a confession to make." She then let out a sigh. "After I left the airport today, I was so mad at what you had done to me, that I decided to file myself for an abortion."

Ash was completely shocked. He was about to yell at Misty, but before he could, Misty stopped him.

"It's okay, Ash. The abortion hasn't happened, and I won't let it happen. I only wanted to go along with it at first because I felt that the baby wasn't a thing of love. After what you have done for me, I can see that I was wrong. I hope you can forgive me, Ash."

Ash just smiled at her. "I can't help but forgive you. Your original choice was stupid."

"Okay, THAT I deserve!" Misty said, interrupting Ash.

"But in the end, you made the right choice. I really do forgive you for making the choice of abortion. Even though I know it seems like something that can't be forgiven." Ash finished saying to her.

"Thank you, Ash! Oh, there's one last thing." Misty said as she grabbed the papers that were originally on the fireplace, and handed them to Ash. "These are the papers that I was supposed to turn in for the abortion, that is supposed to take place tomorrow, but now that I don't want to do it..." She stopped herself and waited to see if Ash caught her hint.

Ash easily caught the hint and threw the papers into the fire.

"Ash," Misty started speaking, getting his attention. "I forgive you for what you did to me that night. I understand that you were very anxious to do it with me, and that you really wanted that opportunity. I should've guessed that when you tried so hard to come on to me. However Ash, all you had to do was ask. You really didn't have to go to such lengths to get me in the mood."

"I'm sorry Misty. I'll never do it again. I promise." He said in the most apologetic way possible.

Ash and Misty started moving closer to eachother, wanting to give eachother a forgiving kiss, when they heard a scratch on the door. It was Pikachu, who really didn't want to disturb Pik, who was still asleep on his back. Ash just opened the door, and as Pikachu came in, Misty just awed at what she saw.

Pikachu then carefully adjusted Pik on his back, and started carrying her up the stairs in a piggyback fashion. Before he even reached the first step, Ash stopped him.

"Me and Misty want to talk to you after you put Pik to bed, okay?" Ash asked Pikachu, knowing that he had heard about the divorce part.

Pikachu just smiled and started carefully climbing up the stairs.

Ash then sat back down in front of Misty. "Pikachu heard you say that you wanted a divorce. He doesn't know that we have made up for what has happened." Ash said to Misty, explaining why they need to talk to Pikachu.

"So Ash. If we ever did get a divorce, what do you think we should do with Pikachu and Pik?" Misty asked him.

"Well, even though I highly doubt that we would ever have to separate, if we ever did, I think it would be best to probably find at least some way for them to be together." Ash said.

"You're right. Even if we had to release them in the end, as long as they're happy, it doesn't matter."

At that moment, Pikachu was back in the living room, and Ash motioned him to come up to them. Pikachu walked up to them and sat down on the table.

"Me and Misty understand that you heard about me and Misty wanting to have a divorce, but you don't need to worry. We've worked everything out. We're not getting a divorce anytime soon." Ash said, which made Pikachu very relieved.

"You probably thought that you would never see Pik again, right?" Misty asked Pikachu, who just gave a nod.

"Pikachu, we would never do that to you. We know how much you love Pik, and knew that it wouldn't be right to separate you two just because we were separated. We see that you are very happy with her, and would probably release you two back to the wild if that ever happened."

Pikachu was very happy. He just wanted to cry tears of joy in front of them. ("Thank you for telling me this.") Pikachu said as he left.

"Oh, Pikachu." Misty started, getting his attention. "We also understand that you two have a baby to take care of. It just wouldn't be right to remove you two. You both need to take care of it, right?"

("You're right. We do need to take care of it. I should've realized that.") Pikachu said, feeling very happy now, knowing that he and Pik would be together no matter what. ("Well, goodnight.") He said as he went to bed.

"Goodnight, Pikachu!" Both Ash and Misty said to him.

"Oh, which reminds me. Professor Oak called the other day. You wouldn't believe what happened the other day with Meganium and Sceptile." Misty said to Ash.

"What is it?" Ash asked her.

"Meganium had an egg!" Misty announced to Ash.

"What?" Ash asked, not believing what he heard.

"Yep. Professor Oak found it on his daily routine near Meganium, and asked if it was hers. Meganium confessed that it was, and that Sceptile was the only one who she did it with."

"Wow! Well I just hope that their baby grows up happy and healthy."

"I do too!"

Misty then let out a yawn. "Whoa! It's late, isn't it!"

"After midnight, if I'm not mistaken." Ash said to her.

"You are invited to sleep with me tonight, Ash." With that, Misty acted like she couldn't get back up, and fell back down into the chair...

"What's wrong?" Ash asked her.

"I'm too tired." She said, faking it. "Would you mind carrying me to bed?"

Ash picked her up, and Misty gently put her arm around his neck. "Thank you, Ash." She said.

Ash carried her up, and they both went to bed.

Ash did make up for her anniversary gift by getting her a Vaporeon, a mermaid like pokemon, the very next day, and a week later, he took her on a private cruise, just the two of them. Misty never wanted to leave Ash. Now that he had done such sweet things for her. Besides, they would need to be together for the momentous occasion that would soon come.

End Chapter 8  
()()()()()()()()()

Now, I've always had questions about this chapter. So let me help you understand a few things.

This chapter is about what happened in Chapter 2. Remember, Ash got May a very nice necklace for her asa wedding gift. Misty got jealous, and Ash found a way to make it up to her.

However, it was all along a trick to have sex with her. As you know, it didn't work out.

Misty is upset because he both forgot and lied about the Anniversary. With this, Misty had lost all hope of their realtionship. Such a thing can really destroy a relationship. It got even worse when Ash told Misty the reason why. Misty felt that if Ash didn't love her, she should have nothing of Ash at all, which is why she chose to have an abortion.

Ash knew that their marriage was in big trouble after he told the truth. And in the end, he did something really romantic, to show that he still loves her, and is very sorry for what he did.

Misty even tested him as well. Misty wanted Ash to burn the abortion papers. She wanted to know if he felt that the baby coming, was because of their love for eachother, not because of sex. Ash burned the papers, and confirmed to her that it was all love.

And as a final test, Misty faked not being able to get up. She wanted Ash to carry her. To once again show love for her, and that's what he did.

Misty is so crafty, huh? winks

Ashknows it wasn't right what he did, and he did what he could to make it up to her. He even went as far as getting her a pokemon she always wanted.

You see, this chapter is meant to be complex as a whole, but when you take it piece by piece, it is very understandable in the end.

That is the most frequent thing I get, and I just thought I should get it out of the way.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed that.

Please Review.


	9. Does the Baby Survive?

Okay, here are the answers to the songs:

First one was Please Forgive Me by Bryan Adams

And the second one, was I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith

(hands out cookies to all who got it right.)

Now, Chapter 9. It's time to find out if the baby makes it.

WARNING! Gets descriptive at the birth point. Read if you dare!  
()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 9

It's been nearly nine months since Misty found out she was pregnant, and alot has happened since then. First all three of Misty's sisters have had their babies born. Daisy had twins, two boys, who they named Bryan and Shane. Violet had triplets, two boys and a girl, named Michael, Johnny, and Ruby respectively. Lily had twins, one boy and one girl, named Sam and Amara respectively, and Pikachu and Pik's egg hatched, which amazingly turned out to be twins, one male, one female, and both were shiny. Also, Lily and Tracey had moved to Pallet town, and so that Tracey didn't have to go so far, just to work at Oak's lab.

Misty's baby had survived through the pregnancy so far, and with the small possibility of it gaining Misty's unbelievable immune system, it seemed more possible to Misty than ever that the baby would survive, even if the chance seemed small. Every day she needed hope that the baby would survive, and Ash was there to make sure to give it to her.

They are now in the kitchen making lunch, where we see Delia, who had come by within the last week of the expected due date, to see her grandchild right after it was born. Misty knew that her baby's due date was very close, and that it could be born at any day now. She had not been doing her recent visits to Dr. Haydon, to see if the baby was alive anymore. She was getting her answer from the baby itself, who gave her a kick everyday, telling it's Mom that it was still alive. In fact, she had received one not too long ago from it. She had also told Dr. Haydon that her and Ash decided that they should find out if it's a boy or a girl the hard way. They had wanted it to be a complete surprise. Misty was sitting down at the table, not being able to help, due to how much her back had been hurting since she didn't know when during the pregnancy. She was having a look of worry on her face, as the thought of the baby not surviving was going through her head. She then looked up at Ash, who was busy chopping onions for the soup they were busy making.

"Ash," Misty started to say, getting Ash's attention. "Do you think that the baby will make it?" She asked him with a look of concern.

Ash saw her concern and just gave her a smile. "Misty, you can't think that. If you don't believe that the baby can make it, who will?"

"But do you really think..."

"He's right dear." Delia says, interrupting her. "You just can't give up hope. Besides, I have a feeling your baby will be just fine."

"How do you know?" Misty asks her.

"Call it mother's intuition."

"Well, I hope I get that when the baby comes." Misty said with a smile.

They were about to say more, when Misty suddenly heard a splash, and found all that was right below her to be completely wet. Misty gave a surprised smile.

"Oh, my water broke." Misty said.

Ash immediately smiled, and stopped making lunch. He then walked up to Misty, and helped her up.

"Come on, Misty. It's time!" He said, helping her up.

As they were leaving, Delia got their attention. "I'll clean up this mess, and meet you two later at the hospital later with the pokemon. I'll also make sure to tell your sisters the great news."

"Okay, we'll meet you there." Ash said as they left.

As soon as they left, Delia's smile turned to a frown. As she cleaned up the mess, only one thought went through her mind. 'I hope the baby does make it.'

As Ash and Misty were driving to the hospital, Misty suddenly felt a sharp jolt of pain, and winced a little.

Ash then turned to her. "Are you okay?" Ash asked with concern.

"I think so..." Misty cut herself short when she felt pain again and screamed.

Ash knew that the baby was coming out fast for some reason. He knew that he had to hurry if they wanted to make it on time. Even though he knew he would be breaking the law if he did, he knew what he had to do.

"Better hang on tight, Misty!" Ash said to her as he pressed harder on the gas pedal. "And what ever you do Misty, DON'T PUSH!"

He started heading as fast as he could to the hospital, and while he was driving, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

At the medical center, a middle-aged woman with brown hair was busy sorting out some papers, when she heard the phone ring. She calmly picked it up, and spoke into the receiver.

"Hello, Cerulean Medical Center. Evelyn speaking." She calmly said.

"Hello this is Ash Ketchum." The voice on the receiving end said.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?"

"My wife is having her baby. We're heading over as quickly as possible, and will be there very soon."

"Okay, I'll set up a prep team immediately." She said as she quickly disconnected the line, and started making calls to multiple doctors she knew that could handle the situation. One of which happened to be Dr. Haydon.

Dr. Haydon was busy talking to a patient of his, when he heard the phone ring. He immediately picked up the phone.

"Hello? What? I'll be there immediately." He then looked up at the brown haired man he was with. "I'm sorry, but I must cut our appointment short. I've just been called to an emergency." He said to him.

"I understand. We'll reschedule." He said to him, shaking his hand.

Dr. Haydon started to leave, but he stopped right when he reached the door. "Oh, By the way Ritchie, it's someone you know." He said as he left, leaving Richie with curiosity in his head.

Not too long after Dr. Haydon left; Ritchie heard his cell phone ring. He answered it almost immediately.

"Hello?" He asked when he answered it.

"Hi, honey! It's Violet." The voice on the receiving end said.

"Hi dear. What's up?"

"Listen, Delia just called. She said that Misty is having her baby right now."

Hearing that, Richie knew exactly who it was that Dr. Haydon had left to see. "I'm over at the medical center right now. How about I meet you here?" He said to her.

"Okay, I'll be over there as soon as I can."

"Oh right. I'll see ya then. Bye." He said as he hung up his cell phone and walked out of Dr. Haydon's office.

Ash had just pulled up to the entrance of the hospital, with Misty clenching her teeth in pain. As soon as Ash had opened up the passenger side door, where Misty was, a medical team, with a wheelchair, had arrived in front of them. Ash helped Misty into the wheelchair, and they all ran as fast as they could to the room that was already prepared for Misty.

While running to the room that had been prepared for Misty, Ash was very worried. He knew that a labor point never happens this fast. He knew that something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was. He at least knew it had something to do with her condition.

They soon arrived at the room that was prepared for her. Misty was now in nothing more than a light blue one piece gown. The medical team moved her carefully onto the bed that was specially prepared for her. After attaching several things to her, Dr. Haydon arrived at the scene.

"What's the status?" Dr. Haydon asked as he got ready for the procedure.

"She is at her final labor point, sir." One of the nurses told him.

He then sighed. "It's too soon, but it's too late now. The baby has to be delivered."

The entire medical team then got Misty into position and so that she could deliver her child. Ash was standing next to her, comforting her pain as best he could. Dr. Haydon then got into position in front of Misty.

"Okay Misty. When I say, I want you to push. Understand?" Dr. Haydon asked her.

Through the pain that she was feeling, Misty gave Dr. Haydon a nod.

"Ready? Push!" Dr. Haydon told her.

Misty pushed hard. While doing so, she squeezed Ash's hand, nearly breaking his bones. Ash just withstood the pain, and tried his best to comfort her.

"Again Misty!"

Misty pushed again. As she did, the anger inside of her built up to a point, where she felt like she had to yell at Ash. "I can't believe you did this to me, Ash! I hate you!" She yelled at him.

Ash knew that that was only the pain talking, and held on to her hand as tightly as possible.

"Again Misty!"

Misty pushed with all of her might. As she pushed, she let out a blood, curling scream. Misty was completely worn out from the push, and had to calmly breathe. That's when she heard a sound reach her ears that she just couldn't help but smile at.

She heard the sound of her newly born baby. Now letting out the first of its breaths into the world, it was screaming for its mom. The doctors carefully cut off the umbilical cord that was connected to the baby, and wrapped it in a towel. Dr. Haydon then turned around with a smile.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." He said as he handed the new baby girl to Misty.

Misty then held the baby girl in her arms, and the baby stopped crying. The baby looked up at the woman holding her. She knew she was her mom. She then looked up at the man who had gently touched her cheek, and felt no fear from him, because she knew him to be her father.

Dr. Haydon then looked at Misty. "Misty. We have to take her away now."

Misty understood all of the procedures that the doctors would have to do with her baby. She then handed the new baby girl over to Dr. Haydon, and the baby started crying again once she was removed from her mom.

"It's okay. Don't cry. Goodbye my baby. Goodbye." Misty said to her baby.

The baby didn't understand, and continued crying as her mom disappeared from her view as the door shut.

Once the new baby girl was brought into the other room, Ash looked down at Misty.

"I hope the baby will be okay. She did look healthy." Ash said to Misty.

"Dr. Haydon told me that she would only look healthy, and that the virus could only be detected by the many machines they have." Misty said, letting a small tear escape her eye.

"It's okay Misty. I have a feeling that our little girl will be okay in the end." Ash said, trying to comfort her.

"I hope you're right Ash."

An hour later, Dr. Haydon appeared from the other room. He appeared to have a very sad look on his face.

"Misty..." Dr. Haydon started.

"Is my baby okay? Is she going to make it?" Misty asked, interrupting Dr. Haydon, being the new concerned mother that she was.

Dr. Haydon let out a sad, quiet sigh, lowering his head. "I'm sorry, Misty. I'm afraid that your baby has the virus, and there is no telling whether or not it has inherited your immune system that could save it. The procedure to find that out, would take a whole week, and she might not even live through the night."

Misty turned away from Dr. Haydon and started crying into Ash's chest. Ash hugged her, trying his best to comfort her, but started to cry himself.

"I will return in a few minutes with your baby girl, and so that you can spend as much time as possible, that you have left with her." Dr. Haydon said. He then left the sad parents.

It is now night and we see Ash holding his baby girl, who was fast asleep. Misty had been so worn out from the birth, that she fell asleep from exhaustion. Ash was in a chair right next to Misty's bed, with a very sad look on his face. He cared deeply for his baby girl, and was sad that she was slowly dying in his arms.

Dr. Haydon had told all of the siblings that were there about the situation, and they all agreed that Ash and Misty had to spend as much time as possible with their new daughter. Ash was too sad to even sleep. It was late, and time just seemed to slowly pass as he held her. He then heard the door open and looked up.

A woman with brown hair, who Ash didn't know, came into the room. It was the same woman who had informed Dr. Haydon that Ash and Misty were on their way. Even though Dr. Haydon promised not to tell anyone but Ash and Misty's family about the dilemma, he couldn't help but share some of his experiences with his own family, and the person standing in front of Ash, happened to be Dr. Haydon's daughter. She had been told everything about them, and decided to help them anyway she could. She then took a chair nearby, and sat down next to Ash.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn." She said, greeting herself to Ash.

"I'm Ash." Ash said, trying his hardest to force a smile, but couldn't.

"Dr. Haydon, my dad, told me everything. How is she?"

Ash looked at his new daughter, who had started breathing more slowly. "She might not make it." He said, with a cry trying to escape.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ash, but there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry, Ash. Truly I am." She said. She then got up and started to leave.

"Hey, wait a minute." Ash said, getting Evelyn's attention. "What was your name again?"

"Evelyn."

"Mind if we use it?" He asked her.

"No, I don't mind. You can go ahead and use it." She said, knowing what Ash meant.

Evelyn then closed the door and left.

After Evelyn left, Ash looked down at his baby. "Hmm, Evelyn." He whispered. "I wonder how much Misty will like that name."

Morning soon came, and Ash was still awake. He was still holding his baby girl, who had nearly lost all control of her breathing. Misty then woke up, completely refreshed, and immediately turned to Ash.

"Let me have her, Ash." She said to him, begging to hold her baby.

Ash then handed their baby girl to her, and she carefully held her in her arms. Misty was about to say something, when she noticed that her baby wasn't breathing anymore. She shook it very gently, trying to see if there would be any response from it. When she saw that there was no change in her baby, Misty hugged her tightly, and started crying tears of great sorrow.

Ash hugged Misty, trying his best to comfort her, but also started to cry. Before she was even born, they had loved their little baby, and now, they just wanted her back.

They then heard a sound enter their ears that had suddenly stopped them from crying. Misty then pulled their daughter away from her, and saw that she was furiously crying. Misty then let out tears of joy, and hugged her baby tightly, being happy that her baby was alive.

"She's okay!" Misty said through her tears of joy, after she ended the hug.

"Yeah, looks like Evelyn is okay." Ash said.

Misty then stopped crying, and turned to Ash with a puzzled look on her face. "Evelyn?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that's the name I picked for her. You like it, Misty?"

She then looked down at her baby, who had stopped crying, with a smile. "Hmm, Evelyn Ketchum. I don't know it feels like something is missing."

"You know, my mom said that if she had a daughter, she would've named it Diane." Ash said, remembering something from his past.

"Hmm, Evelyn Diane Ketchum. I love it!"

"I love it too, Misty."

"Then that's what we'll call her. Evelyn." Misty said, with her last word in a very soft whisper.

A few days later, we see Misty looking through a glass window at her daughter, Evelyn, who was crying. Misty just smiled at Evelyn, knowing that her baby just didn't understand what was going on. Dr. Haydon then walked up to Misty.

"Take a look, Misty." Dr. Haydon said, showing her a newspaper.

Misty looked at it, and saw a picture of her daughter on it, with the headline, "Miracle Baby Survives Deadly Birth Virus." Misty just smiled.

"I guess they couldn't keep it secret." Misty said, remembering that she told everyone not to say anything.

"Your baby's famous now."

"I know, but I know it will only last for so long." Misty said as she was looking at her daughter.

"Another thing, Misty. We were somehow able to get the test results done early, and we found that your daughter doesn't have the same immune system that you do." Dr. Haydon told her, changing the subject.

"But then, how did she survive?" Misty asked him, rather shocked.

"In medical terms, it's nothing short of a miracle."

Misty just smiled at that thought, and just looked at her baby with a widest smile she had ever made in her entire life.

"Misty," Dr. Haydon began, getting her attention. "I would highly advise you to not have anymore kids. According to my calculations, none of them would survive."

Misty just put her head down, with a very sad look on her face. "I understand, but I know that I will be pressured multiple times to do it with Ash, and that I could get pregnant at any one of them. So, after giving it alot of thought, I've come to a very curtail decision."

End Chapter 9  
()()()()()()()()()()

Congradulations on making it this far, and seeing Misty's newest baby, Evelyn, survive.

People often ask me, where does the name come from?

Evelyn, is from the movie entitled, Evelyn. In it, her father got her back after she was taken away from him by laws that deprive the right of raising his kids, without a mother. Her mother had ran off. She abandoned her kids, and when the father couldn't keep a steady income, his kids were taken from him, and raised in an orphanage.

Evelyn never gave up hope that her father would get her out of there.

You see, it is the duty of humans, to not only follow rules, but to destroy those that are not right.

This takes place in Ireland. It is based on a true story.

I urge you to watch it. You'll love it to the end. Moves a little fast, but is very good in the end.

Anyways, that's where the name came from. A simple movie, and yet, it inspired me so much in the end.

Well, go ahead and Review.

See ya.


	10. The Miracle Leaves

Well guys, here it is, the final chapter of Misty's Miracle. This is it! My story's done! Hope you like the ending.  
()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 10

Enter Misty's Point of View

It has been a little more than ten years since my little Evelyn was born, and alot has happened since then.

I was able to get in touch with my old friends, and found out what happened to them in the last ten years. Brock and Susie, well amazingly, seven years ago, Susie had ten babies born at once. I think poor Brock nearly died of a heart attack when he found out. Poor guy, but I think he deserves it for what he did with all of those poor girls. Come to think of it, I really should've given him some advice. Also, it must've been murder for Susie. I just hope they can handle it. At least the government is helping them raise their kids, so they should be fine. Besides, I don't think the breeding business pays enough to take care of twelve people anyways.

May has given birth to three beautiful girls. Who are now three, seven, and eight years old. I didn't get their names. I'll make sure to do that if I ever see her and Drew again.

Molly and Max have had only one boy, who is currently six years old right now. I'm sure they'll do just fine with him.

I have strangely lost touch with Jessie and James. I'm not too sure what happened to them the last time I saw them, which was at May's wedding. I hope to run into them again sometime. Last I heard, they were having kids, so who knows what has happened to them.

Professor Oak has become quite old of age. In fact, he has retired from working at his lab. At least Gary and Tracey look over it now.

Which reminds me, Daisy, Lily, and Violet's kids have all started on their journey. I'm not sure what they'll all become, but I just hope that it's something good in the end.

"Hey Mom! Could you hurry up there!" I hear from a little girl, which happens to be Evelyn.

I only had Evelyn. I never adopted. Basically because Evelyn didn't want any brothers or sisters. I just don't understand why. I didn't want to go through the devastating ordeal that I went through with Evelyn again, so I made the hard choice to have a surgery, and so that I could never have another child again.

Sure, I regret doing it, but I think it was for the best. I don't think I could handle another heartbreaking moment, that would be like I went through with Evelyn. I would probably die just thinking about it.

"Mom! Hurry up or I'm gonna leave without saying goodbye to you!" I hear Evelyn call. I guess she got Ash's enthusiasm.

I now go to where I see Evelyn. She has the exact same face that I had when I was young. It is down to every last detail. She looks so much like I did when I was young. The only difference is that she has long black hair, that goes all the way down to her midsection.

Pikachu and Pik aren't around to see her off. You see, after that twin birth, they were hitting on each other like crazy. They were having kids so fast we had to give them, and their kids, to Gary's lab. All of Pikachu and Pik's kids are being given to new trainers all over the world to start with.

Meganium and Sceptile are also having kids just about as fast as Pikachu and Pik are. It has pretty much become the same situation. So now, there are six choices for beginners at all the towns. They are Charmander, which have all come from Ash's Charizard in the Chariciffic Valley, Chickorita, Mudkip, which have all come from Brock, Eevee, Pichu, and some random pokemon that is young. Quite a choice my little Evelyn will have to make, but I'm sure she'll make the right choice in the end.

Ash is with me to see Evelyn leave this morning. Ash is still the Pokemon Master of the world, but he plans on retiring soon. I retired not too long after Evelyn was born. Someone had to take care of her after she was born. Of course, I made sure that Ash couldn't get out of some of the parenting. He's actually happy that he chose to spend the time that he did with Evelyn.

"Now, you sure you have everything you're going to need for your journey?" I ask Evelyn.

"Yea, I'm sure." She says to me.

"Have you decided on what pokemon you want to start with?" Ash asked her.

"No. It's quite a hard choice, but I'm sure that I'll like the one I pick in the end." She says.

"Remember, sometimes, the pokemon chooses the trainer."

"I'll remember that, dad. Thanks."

I bend down to her and hug her tightly as I cry. "Oh, I'm gonna miss you, Evelyn." I say to her.

"I'll be okay, mom. You don't have to worry." Evelyn says during the hug.

"Just promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise."

I then give her a goodbye kiss on the cheek, and Ash hugs her goodbye.

"Goodbye, Evelyn. I'll miss you too." Ash says during the hug.

We then see Evelyn run down the road from our house. We watch her leave. She soon stops after some distance from our house. She turns around and waves at us. We wave back.

"Goodbye Mom! Goodbye Dad! I'll miss you!" She said to us.

"Goodbye Evelyn! We'll miss you too!" We say to her.

Goodbye Evelyn, my little miracle. Yes, that's what you are, even if you don't know it. You will always be my miracle. You saved me from my deepest despair. You coming into my life meant so much to me.

I wish my miracle a wonderful journey. I also wish for her to return safely home someday.

Please Evelyn, my little miracle, please, be safe.

The End  
()()()()()()()()()

Well, I hope you liked it.

Please Review.


End file.
